They're Romeo and Juliet
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: It'a Verona Italy, and our Romeo and Juliet are really May and Drew! Beware: Death of beloved charactors, and Contestshipping. you don't like don't read. minor advanceshipping and DrewXBrenna. Enjoy! Tragedy in later chaps. :
1. Act I: Nice to meet you?

Okay, this is my version of _Romeo and Juliet, _but instead of Romeo and Juliet, you get Drew and May! This takes place in the 15th century, Verona, Italy. May's older brother is the king of Verona, his name is Tybalt. Drew's family is second highest compared to May's. But unfortunately for them, their families are sworn enemies, because Tybalt toke Drew's older brother's place on the throne. Now I begin…

Act 1 scene 1

Mays P.O.V-

"Geez, why does Max watch me so closely?" I asked my maid, Dawn.

"Milady, if I may be so bold, your brother is just watching out for your safety." Dawn murmured quietly at my side.

"From whom?" I questioned annoyed by her lack of ability to explain clearly.

"The Montague's." She whispered even quieter.

"From them?" I laughed. Dawn smiled slightly but opened the door to my room. She then gestured for me to enter.

"Miss, you should not joke about them. Now let's get you ready for your 14th birthday." Dawn smiled brightly.

"Ugh, do we have to?" I groaned. Dawn nodded and pulled out a full length gown, made of ice blue silk. She pulled my dress off and re-tightened my corset, I could barley breath. She made me slip on a pair of small blue heels about 3 inches. She started to fix my hair in an elegant crown on the top of my head. When she was done, she pulled back to inspect her work. Dawn smiled approvingly and tucked a stray indigo hair behind her ears. Dawn was one year younger than me and all ready married! He was a farmer named Damion.

"You look beautiful this evening milady." Dawn smiled and gently pulled me to the full length mirror by the dresser. I really did look pretty.

At the party my brother Prince Tybalt was announcing my entrance.

"And now here comes my lovely sister, May-Lin Capulet!" The crowd cheered as I walked onto the balcony. Tybalt hugged me gently before I joined my other family members. My brother and sister Max and Macy, were 13 year old twins. My parents Caroline and Norman Capulet all smiled when I walked up to them.

"Darling! You look gorgeous!" My mom smiled.

"May, meet your future husband Count Ash!" Dad pulled a 20ish looking year old man out from behind him. Ash looked completely board like he'd rather be somewhere else.

"Nice to meet you, May." Ash said with little enthusiasm. He quickly kissed my hand and walked away. Barley with a goodbye.

"I could think of nicer ways." I grumbled to myself.

"What was that?" Macy asked, eyes shining with excitement.

"Nothing." I lied and plastered a fake smile on my perfectly shaped red lips.

"Okay, well you go enjoy yourself." My family walked away, mostly to sucker up to other royals. Typical.

So I wondered around till I bumped into my good friend…

"William!" I sighed happily. I was relived to see my good friend William Shakespeare.

"Nice to see you May." William smiled diligently.

"Yeah, well I need to ditch this stupid party. Want to come with?" I looked at him hopefully.

"Sure, I've been meaning to blow out of here. Lets go." So William and I snuck out to the garden.

"What have you been up to, Will?" I was the only person on the face of the earth allowed to call him that.

"Nothing much, May. I've had I had time trying to write a play. Not much inspiration." He sighed and looked up at the moon.

"Too bad. I like your plays." I looked up at the moon to.

"Did you hear that?" Will looked around cautiously.

"What?" I listened more carefully and heard bushes moving.

I shrieked but not for long, because Will had covered my mouth. "We don't need your family to get upset do we now?" I shook my head and he dropped his grip on my mouth.

"Hey, William." Said a male's voice from behind the trees.

"Hello Andrew, and Benvolio." Will said much more calmly than I would have.

"Who are they, Will?" I whispered to him, I was terrified. Dawn said I might be attacked at night.

"May, these are my friends." Two boys walked out form the cover of the shadows. On was about 6"2 and had light blonde hair and pale blue eyes. The other was about 6"5 and had the most gorgeous emerald eyes I have ever seen. He also had jade hair.

"Hi, I'm Benvolio." The blonde one stated.

"And I'm Andrew, tho I preferred to be called Drew." Greenie laughed.

"Drew," Will said mocking his voice, "Is engaged to Brenna. She is a Contuse. Benvolio, is well, dating my younger sister. Her name is Constance." Constance was 15.

"Oh, well that's lovely." I grumbled feeling a surge of jealousy.

"So, is this your girlfriend, Will?" Drew asked looking me up and down.

"What?" I glared at Drew, "He is not my boyfriend. I'm engaged."

"Yea, at 14!" Will howled with laughter.

Drew's eyes bulged, "14?"

"It wasn't my choice, Bawh!" I grumbled.

"Sister!" Max called.

"Damn." I muttered. "I got to go." I kissed Will and Drew's checks and hugged Benvolio.

I hugged my brother, "Just getting some fresh air." We walked back inside and Max kept on throwing me suspicious glances when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Lady Capulet! I was looking everywhere for you!" Dawn cried relived.

"Lady Capulet?" I looked at her, usually it was May or milady. Why the sudden change?

"Darling, there you are!" Her mother appeared, "Ash has been waiting for you." She jerked her chin in his direction. He was aimlessly flirting with women. Right, waiting.

"Ah, there you are my dear." Ash said joyfully, then he kissed her full on the lips. I stiffened; this is not what I wanted my first kiss to be. I was a loveless fake kiss, the one you give your baby sister.

"Aww." Macy crooned, "That's so sweet."

I pulled away trying not to gag, "Yeah, sure." I fake smiled, "I'm going to bed. Alone." I said after Dawn was going to fallow.

In my room I dressed for bed and lied down in the soft silk sheets. I dreamed of Drew.


	2. Act II: A love that will never be

**Disclaimer: sorry I forgot to put this in the last chapter. I do not own Pokémon no matter how much I want to. And if I did, you would see many, many Pokémon couples. Minor swearing and death of two characters.**

Act II

May's P.O.V-

_I walked across the lush, green grass, over to Drew. He smiled at me sweetly and beckoned me forward._

_ "My love." He whispered into my hair. _

_ "I love… what the heck is that?" I cried. A huge fire came tumbling towards us. Drew stood and ran to the fire. He was incinerated!_

_ "DREW!" I screamed._

_ "Wake up." Someone or something was madly shacking me._

"DREW!" I screamed again this time fully awake.

"Milady, we have to go!" Dawn hissed urgently.

"Wait… wha… Oh my god!" I screamed. Smoke was pouring in everywhere.

Dawn yanked me to my feet, "We mustn't tarry."

"Okay." I muttered weakly.

Outside I was relieved to see my family, "Mother! Father! Are thy all right?"

"Of course darling, but alas. Max and Macy, they didn't make it." Mother's face was drenched in tears.

"No." I whispered, "NO!" I shrieked, I fell towards the ground. Before I hit it, I felt strong hands around my waist. It was Tybalt. I didn't hear he arrived. I cried on his chest, I cried till I could cry no more. I hate the bastard that did this.

Drew's P.O.V-

1 hour before the fire at the Capulets.

"Master Montague, your fiancée is here." Harley said before swiftly turning and leaving.

"Milord." Brenna giggled. I rolled my eyes. She was a fairly pretty girl. Reddish brown hair at chin length and sea-green eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

She shut-up immediately, "Sorry for interrupting you. But the wedding is in 4 days. You need a suit."

Shit, I'de forgotten about the bloody event coming up. I've been too busy thinking about _her, _the girl with chocolate brown hair and sapphire eyes. Her name was May. I felt an instant connection with her. In fact, I can't stop thinking about her.

"Drew darling are you okay?" Brenna asked.

"Sure, whatever. Go away. I need to be alone."

"Okay." She said I little wary.

10 minutes later, my brother Gary walked in. He was 19 and had brown hair and brown eyes. (It's Gary Oak.)

"What do you want?" I snarled at my brother.

"Father wants us to do something." Gary looked board.

"What?" I sneered.

"Burn down the Capulet house, what else." He rolled his eyes.

"But that's murder!" I hissed.

"No stupid. They will get out."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it." I growled and stalked behind Gary out the door.

I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't like this one bit. Gary handed me some gasoline. Gary then started to toss it onto the house, then stopped, "What, you just going to stand there? Help me."

I sighed and started to drench the house in gas.

Gary smiled evilly and lit a match. I backed up into the cover of the trees. He saw Gary toss the match and run to where I was.

The house erupted into flames. Lady Capulet and Capulet were the first out. Then followed by all the servants. Next was a small blue haired girl, with a brunette by her side. The very same brunette from this evening. May. Oh my god, I like a Capulet too much. And I just about killed her.

"NO!" I heard her scream. She was crying and Tybalt was holding her. Everyone was crying. The house was gone.

"Hey, Gary didn't the Capulet's have 4 children?"

Gary was as white as a sheet, "Yes."

"Shit, we're murderers!" I groaned. Gary looked sick.

(Kay, this is the worst word I will ever use.) "Fuck." Gary swore, and then grabbed my arm, "We can't tell anyone."

"Why?" I hissed.

"Because." Then he stalked off.

May's P.O.V-

"It'll be ok." Mom kept on saying it over and over again. But how could it. Someone tried to kill us. And they succeeded, they killed a Capulet but what made it worse was it was _two_ Capulets.

"Mother…" I was cut off in mid sentence by Tybalt.

"Don't worry Mother. I'll find that bastard."

"It was a Montague." I muttered.

"What?" Dad asked.

"Look." It was a footprint with Montague symbol. A rose.

"But the question is which one?" Tybalt asked. No one knew.

"Come on. You can come live at the castle." Tybalt towed us to the carriage.

"Sir, could I go home?" Dawn asked. Tybalt looked surprised.

"Why of course you can. Why did you ask?"

"I'm not sure Milord. See you tomorrow Milady." Dawn bowed to me before sauntering off home.

At the place, Tybalt placed me in a room with ice blue walls and sapphire leaves for a pattern. The bed was made of mahogany and had silk navy blue. It was beautiful. I lied down and tried to sleep, and more tears fell freely from my eyes and onto my pillow.

In the morning I dressed in a pale green dress with soft patterns of diamonds.

I headed into town, all of the people I passed bowed and whispered words of respect and kindness. I passed a little girl looking into a bakery. She was obviously poor. "Here." I handed the girl $50.

"Thank you, Milady." She scampered off.

"That was kind." I voice said behind making me jump.

"Hello, Will."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Will smiled. But it was more of a grimace.

"It's okay." I said trying to keep my eyes from overflowing with tears.

"Come on, let's go somewhere." Will and I walked off to the lake.

"This is fun!" I dance around, till my head came in contact with something hard and soft.

"Sorry." I said after landing and was seeing stars.

"Here." He offered me his left hand. Mine reached up and as soon as our skin made contact, it was like a bolt of lightning shoot up past my elbow up to my collar bone. I gasped.

"Hey, Drew! How are you?" Will asked jogging up, "Oh hello Brenna. May, this is Drew's fiancée."

I looked up and fake smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Yes, nice too meet you." She said with fake enthusiasm. I could see jealousy and hate burning in her eyes.

"May, could I talk to you alone for a minute?" Drew looked pained.

"Sure." I was curious.

50 feet away from Will and Brenna. Drew looked at me, "Why didn't you tell me you were a Capulet?"

"What? I don't understand, why did I have to?" I was shocked that he was so offended by me being a Capulet.

"Because, I'm a Montague." With those last 4 words my heart shattered and the world was ripped out from under me.

"Your family killed my brother and sister." I hissed, tears pooling in my eyes threatening to spill over any minute.

"May, I—I'm sorry. But the thing is. I love you. No matter whom my family is." Drew smiled a genuine smile.

"Oh Drew. I love you too." Drew smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. I raised my arms to his neck. I stood on the tops of my feet. Our lips met and the world exploded into joy, passion and love.

His arms encircled my waist, pulling me closer to him till our body's touched. His tongue traced my lips exploring every amount of space. I parted my lips just enough room for his tongue to enter my mouth. It was a lust filled tongue war. We pulled apart for air. His eyes where glazed over with lust and hunger. He kissed my jaw, my neck. He left a trial of saliva from my jaw to collar bone.

I pulled away from him, "Stop."

Drew pulled away immediately, "What's wrong."

"I have to go, I can't love you no matter how much I do. I have to hate you. I'm so sorry Mister Montague, but I may and will not ever see you again." I ran. I ran away from him, from Will and from my life. I ran till I could run no more. I fell to the forest floor. My face drenched and dirty. But it didn't matter. I've fallen in love with the enemy… I've fallen in love with a Montague. My life forever is ruined, I I'm no longer May-Lin Capulet perfect child, the one every family wanted. I'm May-Lin Capulet, betrayer of her family. I have disgraced my family for my selfishness. I love you Andrew Montague, but I can't love you. I collapsed onto the cold forest floor. Waiting for death, and a love that can never be.


	3. Act III: Missing and deeply hurt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Warning; major hurt.**

Mays P.O.V-

Act III:

I awoke in the midst of a thick jade forest. Drew. I cannot love him. No matter how much I do, and oh I do. I stretched and could hear the muscles pop and groan. I saw something. A blonde moving head.

"AHHH!" a scream worked its way up my throat and through my lips.

"Shhh," someone hissed, "It's me, Will."

"Oh, Will! It's terrible! I've fallen in with a Montague." I moaned, standing up and walking towards him.

"Oh, no this is not good. This is death sentence for you both!" He hugged me.

"Oh, poor Drew!" I thought of what Tybalt would do if he found I'd love the enemy.

"He's in terrible shape. Drew is. Can't stop worrying." Will sighed, "Figured he'd snap sooner or later."

"Oh." Was all I said, "I'd better get back to the castle. I have a date with Sir. Ass."

"Ha, funny." Will laughed and walked away.

"God, why did I have to get engaged to Ash? He's disgusting." I grumbled to myself.

I started to walk around the woods. Not in any particular direction. Just somewhere. I found my way to town, possible hours later. I maneuvered off in the direction towards the castle.

About half an hour later, I was ambushed. I women with reddish brown hair and a women with pink hair.

I awoke in a fowl smelling place. It smelled of manure. It was dank and dirty. Then I heard clanging on the metal steps outside my prison door. As the clanging got louder my fear levels rose. Panic erupted in my features. I looked around desperately looking for a place to hide. I stood hastily and tried to take a step, only to find someone had a shackled my ankle to the floor. I heard a key twist in the key hole. The door knob shook, and slowly turned to show the faces of my captors. Brenna and a woman I didn't know.

"Who are you?" I whispered, the fear rising with something else. Nausea.

"Why, my dear. It's me. Solidad." Pinky grinned. Solidad was a servant in my brothers castle.

"But why?" my stomach gurgled and twisted painfully. The vomit was threatening to leave my stomach and into my mouth. I gulped painfully.

"So, you won't steal my Drew from me." Brenna stated.

"But I don't want hi…" my arguing fell short. Pain in my lower side. Solidad had a club of some sort and had whipped it just below my rib cage.

"Shut up!" Brenna snapped, "You do want him. Continue, Solidad."

Solidad raised the club and smashed it into my right rib cage. Pain erupted, _snap snap snap _was the sound I heard. The pain filled my head. The screams I kept hidden so deep, finally left me and the whole room was filled with my blood curtailing scream. I hit the ground hard the whole world was shacking. Now pain from my legs. The bitch broke my legs! I could hear the cracks and snaps and pops. My world filled with pain. Everything in my mind disappeared except for the pain. I felt a snap in my head. She had hit my skull! My vision turned red. My tears turned red. I felt blood in my mouth, ears, and nose. Everything around me was crimson red. I had internal bleeding. Next if only the pain would subdued, but it didn't. I knew she broke my right arm and left rib cage. The nausea I knew would come did. I vomited up blood and food. Solidad hit my head again and stars came into my red vision. In ten minutes of pain, the world turned black. my last thoughts were, _I love you, Andrew Montague. You are my heart and soul. I'm so sorry I left you. _

No one's P.O.V-

The castle was quiet and soundless. It was so quiet you could hear the mice in the walls. No one made a sound. Lady Capulet sat on the balcony all day drinking tea. She was forced to eat by Capulet. But Lady Capulet would sit and drink tea. Not ever moving. Just sitting. She would think. Think of one subject only. Where was May?

"It's been three weeks. Do you think we should give up the search?" Tybalt whispered quietly to Capulet.

"I'm not sure." Capulet sighed.

"Well, I think we have to." Tybalt muttered, grief swept through him. May was missing and Max and Macy were dead. His whole family torn apart piece by piece. All of his siblings gone, just like that.

"No." Lady Capulet croaked. Tybalt and Capulet looked over surprised. "No. You find my baby and bring her home! I don't care how long it takes. Just bring her home!" Lady Capulet shrieked. Her grief stricken sobs was all Tybalt and Capulet heard.

"Mother, she could be dead." Tybalt whispered the last word.

"No! She's not! S—she can't be gone! She's just not! She can't!" Lady Capulet chocked back the millions of tears still held in her heart. Her voice broke on the last syllable.

"Dear…" Capulet was cut off by Lady Capulet's blood curtailing scream. It was of a broken heart.

"NO!" she shrieked. All those millions of tears spilled from her beautiful cerulean eyes. Lady Capulet fainted. Tears still pouring from her eyes.

At the Montague's mansion.

"Drew, it's been 3 weeks. Give it up." Benovlio said, picking at a biscuit. Benvolio is Drew twin brother. And he was the only one that knew. Drew loves a Capulet.

"But, Benvolio. I love her. She needs me." Drew looked up desperately at his brother. That crazed look spreading through his handsome features. The look was gone just as quickly as it came. Drew ran another hand through his already mangled and tussled jade hair. He rubbed his eyes. They were red and puffy with many dark purple sleep bags under his eyes.

"Drew, you need to sleep." Benvoilo said with concern.

"But I can't! What happens when they find her? I mean she can't be dead." Drew's voice shot up 5 octaves, and tear started to pool over. He tried to blink them back, but he couldn't. All of the chaos his beloved May being missing, to the fact his parents can't believe he broke off the wedding to Brenna.

"I have to go, Drew. I have a date with Constance. See thy soon." Benvoilo walked out of the room. Leaving Drew to his thoughts and nightmares.

Drew started to pace madly around the room. He thought of all the horrid night terrors he had. Too many. He needed help. He needed May. No matter what, he needs her. His soul mate.

"She has to be alive." He mumbled to himself. Drew walked slowly over to the bed. He lied down. His eyelids closed gradually, blocking all the light. He fell asleep quickly and the nightmare once again flooded his mind. May was close to death in a cellar. And the one beeting her was… Brenna!

"MAY!" Drew shrieked, awaking quickly and rolling out of bed. He stood and ran towards the window and violently throw the curtains back. It was just a dream. He kept repeating it over and over again. If it was, why did it feel so real? In the distance, very very far away. Drew heard a blood curtailing scream, and it sounded like the scream was saying, DREW! Now he knew it was not a dream but a premonition. He had to find her. But how? That was something he wondered over and over. Till the door open, revealing his father. And his father did not look happy. But the question is… why?

**Wow what a scary chapter. Poor May, poor Drew, poor Lady Capulet. Hum… do I have the heart to kill someone next chapter? Maybe… but just in case, you should read the next chap and…. Review! ;) **


	4. Act IV: O Andrew, Andrew! Wherefore art?

**Well's now I'm back. Sorry, schools been kinda hectic. Anyway on with the chapter… or act.**

Act IV-

May's P.O.V-

After three weeks of brutal beating, I just couldn't take it. Please, I would beg. Kill me now. Nothing was fixed properly. My legs trying to heal, formed in unnatural ways. My rib cage painfully stabbing my arteries. But, yet she still beat me.

The door creaked open. I moaned. She beat me not 20 minutes ago. How come again?

"Please, just do it fast." My voice came out painfully dry. My tongue was like sand paper scraping my dry lips and caused bleeding.

"May?" Someone asked. The voice was vaguely familiar.

"Who is it?" I croaked.

"Tybalt." The voice said.

"Tybalt." I sighed, relief swept though me.

"Oh! May are you alright? We've been worried sick!" Tybalt cried pushing the door fully open. My brother stood there frozen, taking in my misshapen form. "What happened to you?" He demanded.

"Brenna. She beats me." I gasped. Stars filled my vision. My head that I barely lifted up sagged towards the cold floor. May. It was the last thing I heard.

"It's been a week. Do you think she'll wake up soon?" A womens voice muttered. I was tring to move or respond. My body felt like I died, but yet I was still alive. I was lying on something soft, it felt like squashy puffy clouds, holding and caring for my broking limbs. I was in heaven.

"Well, from her wounds, she may never wake up." Another voice said, followed by soft weeping sounds.

"Mmmm." Was the sound produced from my lips. I heard sharp intakes of breath. "He—hello?" I finally managed. Tho it did sound more like heo.

"Oh! Darling!" someone grabbed my right hand and gently squashed it.

"Mother?" I whispered. Afraid. That's what the emotion was. I hope I'm not dead.

"That's right, honey." The presser increased.

"Hi." Slowly, my eye lids fluttered open, only to revel my mothers wet, red eyes.

"Darling!" Mother hugged me tightly. "Oh, I love you."

"I love you too." I tried to hug back, but it felt like my arms were made of lead.

"It's okay honey. Just relax."

"Okay." I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Drew's P.O.V-

4 weeks earlier.

"Drew." I looked into the still angry face of my father. I tried to match his heavy glare. But it's kinda hard to when you're scared out of your bloody mind.

"What?" I sneered.

"Are the rumors true? Did you break off your betrothal, because you love another. A Capulet?" Father grimaced at the name.

Busted, "Father, you are going to believe that?" I faked laughed.

"Yes. Is it true?"

"No." I lied. Thou it sounded oddly like a question.

Fathers eyebrow went up 5 centimeters on his forehead, "Mmmm, than tell me. Why did Brenna say she saw you kissing the girl?"

Double busted, "Uhhhh." I replied stupidly.

"Ahah! So it's true then? Well you my boy, are a disgrace."

"But, Brenna tells lies! Pray tell me father, do you want to believe me? Or the woman who kidnapped someone out of fake sheer jealousy?" I laughed secretly, while father stood there blubbering like an idiot.

"I—I you have no damn bloody right to talk to me like that!" Father hissed, whipping his hand across my face.

"Sorry." I muttered as I raised two fingers to the red hand print on my face.

He smirked, "Good, now be gone."

Present, same time as Capulets.

Why? I kept asking myself. Why did May have to leave me?

"Drew? Are you alright?" Benvolio asked, poking his head through the small crack in the door.

"No," I sighed.

"Well brother. Father has called upon us. He wants you to meet your new betrothed."

"Oh, god no." a moan escaped from my lips. Didn't he understand I didn't want to marry?

"Sorry brother. Come with me." He grabbed my forearm and half dragged me to the sitting room.

In the sitting room, father sat beside Gary and a young women. Father had an amused look on his face, Gary just looked sick.

"Son, meet Lady Lily." Father pulled the girl forward. I mentally gasped. She was not even 13! Thou she was pretty what with shoulder lilac purple hair and huge, innocent violet eyes. But how could I marry a 13 year old girl?

Benvolio nudged me, "Oh, pleasant to meet you milady." I bowed.

"The pleaser is all mine, my lord." She smiled.

"Heh, well… I must be off. Good day Lady Lily. Father, Gary."

I slowly walked away from the sitting room. As soon as the door closed behind me, I dashed away. I ran towards the garden. I fell to the bright green grass, thinking of who I really wanted to marry.

May's P.O.V-

1 month later.

"There you go milady, your all better." Dawn smiled, as she removed the last of my bandages.

"Well, help me get dressed so I can wonder the garden." I sighed. Even with Brenna and Solidad banished, father did not permit me to leave the grounds.

"Alright." Dawn went to the dresser and pulled out a corset, stalkings, and a simple navy blue dress. Dawn tightened the corset a little too hard and cut off my airways. "Too tight." I gasped, and Dawn quickly loosened the corset so I could breath. She slipped on the dress, and started to brush and braid my hair. She finished by applying heavy eyeliner and mascara, my eye lids painted smoky purple, and lips a light rouge.

"You look stunning." Dawn giggled and walked out of the room, hallways filled with light, musical laughter.

I shook my head at the younger girls' foolishness. I walked onto the balcony, where if I chose I may walk down the stairs to the garden.

"May,"

"Ah! Hark, who goes there?" I tried to sound brave, but being held captive for a month has left me terrified of my own shadow.

"Drew." He said, walking out of the trees in all of his shinning glory. Jade hair, bangs in his emerald eyes. His red, shirt was the color of roses. His pants were white and boots knee length were black.

"Drew!" I gasped.

He walked towards the balcony, "_He jests at that never felt a wound. But soft; what light through younder window breaks? It is the East, and May is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art fair more than she. _"

"_Ay me_!" I cried.

"_She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the whit-upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of air._" Drew pleaded.

"_O Andrew, Andrew! Wherefore art thou Drew? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet._"

"Then I'll no longer be a Montague, I refuse thy name." Drew said passonitly.

"Oh Drew." I sighed and started too bound down the stairs. I jumped the last two steps, even in heels. He opened his arms, and started grinning wildly. I collapsed into his arms.

"May." He whispered into my hair, while I inhaled his rose sent.

"Oh, Drew. How I love you." My voice was muffled by his shirt.

"Then run away with me, so we can be together."

"Well, of course! I'de travel anywhere just to be with you." I sighed, and started to run up the stairs.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Drew hissed.

"Just give me a minute." I walked the rest of the way into my room. A wrote a quick note to my mother and father and Tybalt. I grabbed the first dress I saw and stuffed it into a small carrying bag. Instead of the stairs I quickly scaled the wall down. I toke a small step down and smiled inwardly as I saw the look of horror on Drew's face. I toke to much care in his face, then my, footing and slipped off the 15 foot wall. I squeaked, and fell into his waiting arms.

"Don't ever do that again, May!" Drew scolded, as he lightly placed me on my feet.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just go." I slipped my hand through his, and we ran off towards freedom. Or so we thought.

**Well…. That was an okay act. All of the **_**slanted**_** words are directly from William Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet. All of these **_**slanted**_** words are his and his only, I take no credit in them. Kayz well I'll try and write more often! BYEZ! : ) **


	5. Act V: A new start

**Well, I would have updated sooner but wellz I have 4 big test coming up so I have to study hard. Well here is the new act, May and Drew have just run off, ENJOY!**

Act V-

May's P.O.V-

We stopped for lunch in a secluded little meadow. It was nothing to brag about, just the roses. Thousands of crimson, perfectly shaped rose scattered around the field. Think of the most beautiful rose you've seen. Well these were 100x's prettier. Drew opened his little red bag, and produced 2 red apples.

I grabbed one, "Wow, these are so pretty. It's a shame we'll have to eat them."

Drew had already taken a bite from his apple and chewed it slowly then swallowed. He shrugged, "Don't eat it then. It's your apple."

"Drew!" I scoffed, and whacked his arm. He winced, and toke another bit of his apple.

I shook my head and proceed to take a bite. The insides were juicy and snowy white.

"It's good isn't it?" Drew hesitated, then slowly smiled.

"Yes, very." I marveled, wondering how such a tiny little fruit could have so much flavor.

We sat in silence for the rest of the stop. The silence began to worry me. Did I say something? I looked up from my lap, only to meet Drew's eyes. I felt my checks get hot. I'm sorry. I pleaded with my eyes. Drew shacked his head and pulled me up.

"What are you doing?" I gasped, and blushed even more when Drew's arms found my waist.

"Well, last time we never finished what we started." He smirked. If it was possible, my heart would have flown out of my chest. I was positive he could feel my heart beat. I looked down at my feet, afraid of him seeing my scarlet face. His hand cupped my chin and slowly raised it to look him in the eyes. Cerulean met emerald. It was a clash of color, but it felt so very right. He bent his head forward, till he pressed his warm, rose lips to mine. The lust spread over Drew features. It clouded over his eyes, creating a vision of hunger. Not the, I want food hungry, the I want to bed her hunger. A small smile came upon my lips as I kissed back, curving towards him. I pressed my stomach to his, as the fiery passion grew between us. Drew nipped at my lower lip. I smiled bigger, and opened my lips. Drew smirked and pressed his lips back on mine, sliding his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues collided into a battle field of dominance. He pushed his tongue further down my mouth. We pulled apart, gasping for air. Not that we really wanted it. No matter how I wanted to just stay there and kiss, but we had to get going. I untangled myself from him and straightened myself out.

"Well, let's get going." I sighed, lacing our fingers together.

"Alright." Drew smiled, showing his perfect, pearly teeth.

Sometime later, we arrived at an abandoned little village.

"Wow, it's so peaceful." Drew observer, eyes sweeping over the town.

"Let's pick out a house!" I giggled running down the hill, full throttle to the house section.

"May! Wait up!" Drew hollered, following me down the hill.

Soon, we saw the perfect cottage. One half was covered in slightly wilted roses while the other side had blue bells. Inside there was a little cooker, a table and chairs, and a bedroom with a small bed. It was perfect in every way. In the little cooking area, I found some un-used food I could use for cooking.

"I'm a little tired, how about we take a nap then go and see what we missed in town?" I yawned, lacing my fingers around his neck.

"Sounds good." Drew yanked me up into his arms, causing me to giggle.

"Off then, my prince." I nuzzled his check with mine. I laid head down and it rested perfectly into the crook of his neck.

He walked off into the room and placed me gently on the bed.

**Wow, this was a short Act. Sorry, but next will be longer, I promise. And just to whom it may concern, no they didn't have sex. Sorry to disappoint you. Later. **


	6. Authors noteNOT A REAL CH I MEAN ACT

**Authors note:**

Hey, sorry guys but I need some help. I was planning on writing a Pokeshipping story but have no ideas. I want to post a Pokeshipping story before the next act. So if you have any ideas please help me out and I will mention your name in the end. I almost have the sixth act done so if you want to read it help me out! I will post it sooner or later I just need some major help. Sorry to be inconvenient to those who want to know what happens next, it will be posted at the end of next week. With or without your help. But I would appreciate it. Thanks guys and I loved your reviews! **VERY VERY SORRY! Will try harder.**

**May: Yeah you better! I want to know what happens next!**

**Me: *Sighs* you already know what happens next.**

**May: Maybe if your readers review beg, pled and cry you'll drop hints for what well happen next.**

**Drew: DON'T GIVE HER IDEAS!**

**Me: Good idea May. *glares at Drew* love you too Drew.**

**Drew: *Glares back* You wish.**

**May: *Gasps* You love Drew?**

**Me/Drew: WHAT!**

**May: Oh you don't.**

**Me: *muttering* how could someone be that dense?**

**Drew: Don't give into the temptation! She'll make things worse like she…*Gets knocked out***

**Me: You've said to much Drew. If you want to know do what May said, review, beg, pled and cry. Maybe I give you a hint, ONLY if you help me out too. *Smile innocently.* Please, or else. Just kidding, cya next time and sorry for this authors note! **


	7. Act VI: A happy ending maybe

**Well heres act VI! Enjoy!**

Act VI-

May's P.O.V-

I slowly opened my eyes from the peaceful sleep. I saw my head was rested on Drew's shirt covered chest. He was breathing in and out peacefully. I sighed and pulled out of his arms. Raising my arms above my head, I yawned. Drew moaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning sleepy head." I giggled when Drew sat up. His hair looked like a bird nested there last night.

"Hey." Drew pulled me on top of him, I squealed. He pressed his lips on my. The passion was remitted and grew stronger. He started to kiss down my jaw. He latched his beautiful lips onto my neck and sucked gently. He brought a moan to my lips. Drew's tongue swept over my collarbone. His lips kissed my collarbone and started to suck.

"We should look around town." I whispered into his hair after pulling away from his kiss.

"Okay," he sighed sitting up. Drew ran a hand through his hair. I stifled a laugh at his baffled expression from my rejection. I brushed my hair with my fingers, and started to brush Drew's. He mumbled, "You don't have to brush my hair."

"Yes I do. Don't be silly, I like to take care of you." I answered, kissing his forehead, "You look better now."

"Thank you." Drew hopped out of bed. The bed shock violently, and I shrieked when I started to fall towards the ground. Drew caught me two seconds before I would have smashed my head on the stone floor.

"No thank you." I smiled.

We walked from the house hand in hand. We stopped at an apple tree and Drew grabbed two apples from the top. We devoured them in minutes. In the town we found many shops with preserved and uneaten food. There were boutiects and it had many dresses already made and in my size.

It was about 2 hours we'd been exploring the town, and I was growing tired. I was exhausted till Drew spotted an "abandoned" church. My missing energy, returned and soon I was sprinting to the door of the church.

"May! It's not a race!" Drew hollered from 10 feet away, attempting to catch up.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, when Drew came glaring down at me.

He smirked, "Hah got you! It was a joke."

"Oh my god! I hate you!" I pouted and mentally smiled when look if hurt spread across his features.

"Are you serious?" Drew asked concerned, "I mean what did I do? I love you May!" Drew's ranting grew louder.

I pressed my pointer finger to his lips, "Shhh, I was just kidding. I love you." I kissed him quickly but long enough to ignite fire. "Let's go inside."

"Okay." He smiled. He pushed open the door, and it creaked.

"HELLO?" My voice rang out into the empty corridor, "ANYONE HERE?"

"Who goes there?" a males voice yelled causing me to jump in Drew's arms.

"Um some villagers from the town." Drew lied, and squeezed my shoulders that were shacking violently.

The voice laughed gruffly, "Right, you look like nobles." The way he said nobles was in anger.

"Uh, can you see us?" my voice trembled.

"Step forward." He said, I closed my eyes. Well, everyone says I'm a klutz. But I never believed them till now. I tripped over a spider.

"EEPP!" I shrieked, I heard Drew sigh before I felt arms around my waist.

"Be careful love." Drew whispered into my ear. I felt my face get hot. I stood and pulled away from him. I looked at him square in the eyes. He chuckled at my scarlet face.

The voice sighed, "If you can keep from falling, please just come forward. Till you reach the finale row."

Drew smiled slightly and toke hold of my hand. I smiled at him and toke a cautious step forward. What seemed like to take an eternity we reach the finale.

A plump red faced, blonde man slowly toke a step out of the shadows. He smiled wryly, "Hello children, what brings you here?"

Drew hesitated, "We… uh just moved in. down by the lake."

The man laughed, "HAHAHAHA! You can't fool me, I know your nobles from Verona or somewhere. Might as well confess, before you upset God."

"I'm Princess May-Lin Capulet." I curtsied, and tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"I'm Andrew Montague." Drew bowed stiffly, then slightly pulled me behind him.

"Well hello, I'm Frair Lawrence. I'm at your service your highness. Say what are you doing in this little town?"

"Um…" I hesitated then whispered in Drew's ear, "Do you think we can trust him?"

Drew whispered back, "I hope we can. Let's just tell him."

"Uh we ran away." I waited for him to, I don't know run out yelling we are the missing May and Drew or something like that. But instead he smiled, barley.

"That was very irresponsible of you two! Sit and tell me your story." Frair sat down in an empty row and gestured for us to sit as well. I sat on Drew's lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well I suppose it started 4 months ago, it was my 14th birthday…." And thus we told the story of our lives. From the very beginning, to this exact point in time. We left out all of the kissing thou. With every word Frair's eyes grew bigger and mouth wider and rounder.

After awhile of our life we concluded the story.

"So if I wanted to be with Drew and not Ash, we had to run away." I stated turning to kiss Drew's check, but I suppose he had the same idea and our lips ended up meeting in the center. We had to cut it short because Frair looked uncomfortable. We pulled apart quickly and were both flushed scarlet.

"Well, that was the most interesting story I've ever heard in my 80 years of life. You two sure have life rough." Frair sympathized, strode over to us and gently panted our interlaced hands. My face became wet, from the tiny glistening tears slowly leaking down my flushed checks. I started to quiver in Drew's arms thinking of what would of happened if we never ran away.

"Are you alright my love?" Drew whispered in my ear, caressing my checks and wiping away the pointless tears.

"I'm fine. Just thinking how useless my life would be if I never ran away with you." I grinned sadly.

"Well if there is anything you need me to do for you, I'd be happy too!" Frair promised us, touching the statue of Jesus, and turning slowly around.

"Anything?" The hope rose inside of me, filling me with warmth.

"Anything." He said, "Now if you ever need me, I'm always here. Good bye."

"Frair, promise that if anyone comes looking for us, you'll say you have no idea who we are." Frair nodded and Drew continued, "Well farewell."

Sometime later after leaving the church, it was about sunset.

"May, can I take you somewhere?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Always." I declared but then thought for a minute, "We should just get home before dark."

"Okay." Drew started to quickly pull me forward. Soon what I witnessed was too beautiful for word to describe. A meadow of thousands and thousands of crimson roses scattered everywhere. Drew brought me to the dead center and bent down on one knee.

"I found this in a shop in town and could not think of a better time to do this." Drew produced a tiny velvet box from his pocket, "May-Lin Capulet, I love you with my whole heart and soul. I want no need you in my life. So, will you marry me?" He opened the little box and inside was a small gold ring with three tiny, sparkly diamonds.

I gaped at the beautiful ring, thou is was small I found it more beautiful than ones with giant diamonds. My smile increased in size 5 times bigger than I determined possible. I said one word and never fully understood the meaning till now, "Yes! Yes! YES!" He slipped the ring on my left ring finger, kissed it and then toke me in his arms, showering me with flaring sweet kisses.

The next day I ventured into town to find a dress for my wedding, which Frair already agreed to wed us the next day. I a shop I found the perfect one. It was a white ivory colored, the top was sleeveless. The breast area was embroidered in gold lace flowers. The torso area was more of a backward corset. The skirt of the dress was a ball gown poof. It had two flaps attached to the hips and outlined in gold flares. Underneath that was more embroidery of gold flare and flowers up to mid thigh in a triangle form. I picked a pair of elbow length gloves.

On the morning of my wedding, I was preparing my hair in an elegant crown upon my head. Frair walked in to see if I needed help, I just kindly stated I was fine.

Once I pulled on the dress and did it up, I walked to stand at the door to wait for Drew. Drew appeared in a simple black suit. We both gasped at each other's outfits. Drew smiled brightly and offered me his arm. I reached for it and together we walked into the chiming church, looking like a beautiful couple. In merely minutes we reached Frair.

"Here stands May-Lin Capulet." I said turning to face Drew.

"And here stands Andrew Montague." He said and turned to me. Frair placed my palms in Drew's symbolizing unity.

"Today is a day of joining to souls together. Your other half. Two entities of the same being, joining today in marriage. You may now say your vows."

"May, from the moment I met you I knew you were the one. My other half. We may have troubles in the future and little bumps in the road. But I know I well always love you, and nothing will change my mind of that. My heart was not complete till you became mine. I want to be with you forever."

Drew's passionate words had brought tears to my eyes, "Drew, you are my souls true mate. I would never share the same true happiness I share with you, with any other being. You are my past, present and future. I know we well always have the feeling of jealousy, but as long you know I love you that well never really affect anything. I was dead until I shared that first kiss with you. You started my life. A life of happiness, love, comfort, safety, friendship, lust, and joy. My heart was empty till I met you. You filled me with everything a women is lucky to have. We may be young, but old enough to understand what the heart wants. My heart screams at me endlessly, "DREW!" And that well never change." I finished speaking my careful and passionate words.

Frair grinned, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Drew's grin grew and his lips captured mine with a quick but promising kiss.

"Your mine now, my love." Drew snickered and grinned devilishly.

"What did you have in mind darling?" I wondered aloud.

"You'll see." He kissed my forehead, "Thank you so much Frair! See you tomorrow." Drew picked me up bridle style, so I was held in his arms like a baby.

At the house Drew plopped me down on the bed and kissed hungrily down my jaw. I tugged at his shirt pulling it over his head and tossing it across the room. I laid my hands on his flat stomach. He started to kiss my lips and force his tongue in. I pulled away giggling breathlessly at his bewildered expression. I spread my legs apart and lifted the thick skirt to my bare knees, "You can have me."

**Hehehe, ya well it's teen so I can't write anymore… but they did have sex, this time…. Um, I love her wedding dress! it was so pretty! Anywho next cha… Act will be soon… hopefully. Bye, oh and review…. Come on, you know you want to.**


	8. Act VII: Marriage is not that easy

**Yay! After like 3 months I'm back! Jeez, I need to update more often… Anyhoo, sorry it took so long to come out, not much inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**May's P.O.V-**

I sighed, inhaling Drew's sweet scent, eyes never opening. I heard his soft, steady breathing. I could hear the soft beating of his heart, because my ear was right on top of it. I felt Drew squirm, and mutter my name. I giggled quietly, and began to trace Drew's smooth chest with my finger.

"Good morning, love." I jumped, and glanced up at his amused expression. Rolling so our chests touched, I rested my chin on his collar.

"Morning," I grinned. His finger gently traced the patterns on my back.

He smirked, "Have fun last night?" My cheeks flamed, and I dug my face in his neck. Drew's chest rumbled from laughter. I lifted my head and pouted.

"Maybe…" Drew's finger stopped tracing my back and touched my lower lip. I stopped pouting, and our eyes met. He gently grabbed my chin and brought my lips to meet his. The flames grew hotter as did the passion. Drew's tongue slipped into my mouth. I smiled against his lips, lacing my fingers in his silky, green hair. His arms wrapped around my waist. We pulled apart breathing heavily, huge grins plastered on our faces.

"So… did… you?" He panted, wiping a strand of loose brown hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, I did." I curled in a ball, on his chest.

"I love you."

I press my lips to Drew's chest after saying, "I love you, too."

Eventually we had to get up and dressed. It took forever, because Drew and I would stop every few minutes to kiss. When we finally finished dressing, we walked into the kitchen hands interlaced. Drew sat in one of the small chairs we had, and placed his hands on the table.

"What would you like?"

Drew pondered, "Well what do we have?"

I shifted my weight, "Um, I'm not sure…" He cocked a brow, but said nothing. I shuffled around looking for food. I found some apples and bread, but that was it. I sighed agitated. We had to look for food in town today. I grabbed a wooden plate and put it on the tiny table, and on top of the plate I had put the bread. I walked over to the water bucket. It was fairly clean water, so I washed the apples in it. When I sat down, I noticed Drew had already gave himself a huge hunk of the bread, and was munching on it. I raised my eyebrows, but shrugged and tossed him an apple. When he notice my expression—after catching the apple—he grinned sheepishly, and took a greedy bite from his apple. I shook my head and reached over to grab a small hunk of bread.

"Mmm, we mee to et moor od," Drew said, mouth full of food.

Gazing at him confused, I asked, "What?"

Drew swallowed, and rolled his emerald eyes. "I said, we need to get more food."

I took a bite of the apple and didn't respond. I'd already knew that.

The jade haired teenager stood, and left the room shaking his head.

My mouth fell open with a pop, sapphire eyes widened. What the hell happened?

"Drew? What's wrong?" I called from the table, still frozen in horror. I listened and he grunted in the other room. I glared in his general direction. Is this how newly-weds are suppose to be? I don't think so. I hastily got out of my chair and stalked to the other room. Placing my hands on my hips, I hissed, "I asked, what's wrong Drew?"

He spun around in a movement so fast, there were no words to describe it. My eyes softened and arms went limp at my side. The look on his face was horrifying. He looked ragged, upset, and tired. Somehow in the 2 minutes we were apart, his hair became disheveled and messy.

He rushed over and grabbed one of my limp hands, "I'm so sorry!"

"Uh, for what?"

"For freaking out at you, of course. I'm sorry May. I love you."

For reasons unknown I burst out laughing, falling to the ground in spurts of laughter. "Sorry," I paused, waiting to get more air, and began to breath normally again. "You don't need to apologize. It's okay."

Drew smirked and pulled me up and into his arms. "May," He murmured in my hair.

"Yes?"

"Did you know I fell in love with you when I first laid eyes on you?" I felt his lips turn into a real smile.

"Hum, did you know I also fell in love with you that night too?" I kissed his neck, and began smiling.

His chest rumbled, chuckling lightly, "Yes I did."

I pulled away and poked him. "No you didn't."

He smirked, "Did."

I shook my head, "Didn't."

"I could see it in your eyes."

"Nope, you didn't." I said stubbornly. Suddenly I was on my back, pinned against the floor. Drew was straddling my waist and tickling me.

"STOP!" I shrieked, giggling.

He ignored me and continued to tickle me. My laughter was bounced back at us.

I managed to push Drew off me, and pinned him to the ground.

"Oh no, what are you going to do?" He gulped when seeing my evil smirk.

I cracked my fingers and gently ran them up and down Drew's front. "This." And just when he braced himself for the tickling, I bent and pecked his lips.

"That's it?"

"Nope." I began showering his lips with super short kisses. He began to get annoyed at the lack of kisses, because he grabbed my face—gently—and kissed me hard.

**2 weeks later…**

Someone shook my shoulder. "May, wake up. You've been asleep for 12 hours!"

I bolted upright and bonked my head on the other persons. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" I squeaked when I heard someone hit the ground.

"S'okay." He murmured.

"Are you sure, Drew? And have I really been asleep for 12 hours?"

"Yeah I'm okay. And yes, you've been out for 12 hours or so." Drew stumbled to his feet and sat on the end of the bed.

"Well ok—" I was cut off in mid sentence. Bile started its way up my throat. My eyes widened, I stumbled out of bed, and sprinted outside. I puked my guts up, and after I gagged. Drawing shaky breaths Drew was beside me, feeling my forehead for a fever.

"Are you okay?" He fretted, holding me tight.

I coughed and thought for a moment, "Actually, I feel fine. I just need some water to get the taste out." I wriggled out of Drew's arms and went in the house. I entered the kitchen and grabbed a handful of water and swished it in my mouth.

I began to ponder what was going on. Now that I thought about it, my dress was slightly tighter, was I getting fat?

"May?" I jumped. I didn't hear him enter. I was too busy in my thoughts.

Slowly, I turned, "Yea?"

"Are you alright?"

I was going to just answer him with a yes, but for some reason I surged forward into his arms, crying my eyes out and saying strange things that just piled out. "I'm getting fat, I can't stop crying…" it went on and on, till Drew silenced me with a quick kiss.

"Your not fat." Drew said, hugging me tight.

Why am I having these mood swings? Clothes tighter? And now I'm starving? Why I'm I sleeping for 12 hours? The answer hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my God." Then I fainted.

**Yay! I'm done this cha—Act! Hehe anyone know what's wrong with May? Well I do… duh. I don't think I'll be able to update for the rest of the month… Sorry, just really busy, what with Christmas and all. Uh, so was it okay? I hope it was. Review! Oh, MERRY CHRISTMAS! That's weird considering this has nothing to do with Christmas… -_-' oh well… Bye, and don't forget to review!**


	9. Act VIII: Denial

**Hey, here's the next act! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**May's P.O.V-**

I woke to the soft crinkling sounds of sheets. I inhaled deeply, then remember I had just passed out. My heart started racing. My eyes flew open, and I rolled out of bed, onto the floor on my back.

"Ugh," I closed my eyes from the pain exploding from the back of the skull. I moaned in pain. I flopped into my stomach and laid there for a moment. I bolted up, onto my feet. My fingers groped my stomach.

"No!" I franticly began pacing the room, hoping **it **was okay.

"May?" I froze and turned.

"Yea?"

"Are you okay? I mean after you fainted?" I saw the worry in his eyes. At a second glance he looked pale and drained.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. But, are you okay? You look exhausted Drew."

His lips twitched, "I'm fine. You look flustered." I raised an eyebrow. Hesitantly I touched the sides of my head and gasped. My hair was everywhere. Sticking out, knotted and generally messy. I smoothed out my hair.

"I'm not flustered!" I snapped, crossing my arms.

Drew raised his hands in defeat, "Okay." He turned and jogged out of the room leaving me to my thoughts.

My eyes widened, and I began drawing shaky breaths. I felt the bile rise. I squeezed my eyes shut, gagging. Then just as fast as it came, it stopped. The bile calmed and my breathing became normal.

"It's not really happing is it?" I mumbled to myself. I can't honestly be. I'm only 14! No, it's not possible. _But maybe, just maybe, it is true._ No, it isn't, I scowled myself. _But you know it is. Stop denying it._ "I'm not denying anything!"

"Denying what?" I whirled around, my gaze caught Drew's. He was casually leaning against the frame. He was chuckling.

"Nothing!" My response was fast and fake.

He smirked, "Sure. Whatever you say May."

"It's true, I'm not…" I trailed off, collapsing on the bed.

The smirk slipped off his lips, "You're not what?"

I fell back, head landing on the pillows. I closed my eyes, "Nothing. I just want to sleep."

I heard the sounds of his footsteps hitting the wood floors. His lips pressed against my forehead. "Okay, love. I'll go to town and find some food. Rest well." I smiled, and he retreated out of the room. I heard the sound of the door clicking shut.

For the rest of the morning I continued to fight with myself, denying the fact that I was.

When Drew got back, all I was hungry for was fruit and bread. Craving it even. I scarified down 3 apples and 4 pieces of bread. Drew's eyes widened when I went back for more.

"Are you okay?" He asked after I finished my second apple.

"What?" I asked, my mouth full of apple.

He gestured to all the food in front of me. "You're eating so much. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah I'm good. Just a little hungry."

"Hungry?" he scoffed, finishing his apple.

We had gone to bed early that night. Just after we got into bed, Drew was snoring lightly. I lay awake, wondering how I was going to tell him, after giving up with fighting with myself.

In the morning, I woke before Drew. I sat up and began breathing heavy. Raking my fingers through my hair, slapping my palms to my forehead. My fingers clutched at my hair and I started to tug on it.

"What's wrong love?" I wheeled around and Drew was leaning against his elbows propping himself up.

"I have to tell you something!" I blurted, then regretted it instantly, because Drew shot up and glanced at my worried.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later," I said lamely, crossing my arms.

He un-crossed my arms and pulled me to his chest. "Whenever you're ready."

"Okay," I murmured into his chest. He kissed the top of my head. I felt him smile.

At noon, I drag him out of the house, to a meadow.

Drew's eyes bore into mine. My stomach fluttered nervously. Drew took a step forward and I took one back.

He looked at me, "What's wrong, May?"

"I—I…" My eyes flickered to his, and I knew I could tell him, "I'm pregnant."

Drew froze, and for a moment, I thought he'd be pissed. Then a huge smile broke out on his lips. He ran to me and pulled me into his arms. My smile became tremendously big. He twirled me around and pressed his lips to mine. My ear twitched when I heard a twig brake in the distance. Drew and I froze. Pulling apart, our eyes scanned the perimeter.

I stepped away from Drew, when I saw my father and brother standing there inside the forest. "Dad? Tybalt?"

"May!" Drew hissed urgently.

"Andrew Hayden Montague, you are hereby under arrest for the kidnapping of Princess May-lin Juliet Capulet." Tybalt had stepped out of the woods, sword unsheathed. My eyes widened.

"What?" We both asked, hoping it was a mistake.

Tybalt glared at Drew but answered me, "He kidnapped you."

"Wait… What? You think Drew—" I stopped talking when Drew touched my arm.

"Get him!" Tybalt hissed. Many of the Capulet soldiers came rushing out of the woods. Drew pushed me out of the way gently.

The soldiers bound and gagged him. His eyes pleaded with me to pretend I was kidnapped, for the sake of our baby.

I pretended to cry, like I had been kidnapped. Tybalt wrapped his arms around me. I locked eyes with Drew and I saw him nodded with one jerky motion.

"Andrew Montague, you are going to be on watch 24/7." Tybalt motioned for the men to carry Drew back to Verona. Tybalt and father helped me back to Verona. And I cried all the way home. Tybalt and father assumed it was because I was 'kidnapped' but it was because from this day forward, I could never see Drew. Ever.

**That was fun! I wrote that in one day! Sorry May and Drew, but I just had to be a bitch and separate you two. Well review-no flames without reason- and hopefully the next ch—Act well be later this week. I hope. Bye bye.**

**~Emerald~ **


	10. Act IX: Back in Verona

**Just like I said, this week!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Pokémon**

**May's P.O.V-**

I cried those few first days away from Drew. I tried not to stress too much, for the sack of the baby. But whenever I looked at Tybalt, images of Drew's pleading eyes, would start fresh memories and stress.

My bare feet padded along the cement floors, looking for Tybalt. I remember everything that happened when I got back to Verona.

_Flashback:_

_ The tears leaked out of my eyes. Tybalt and father patted my back, telling me it would be okay._

_ "I just can't believe he kidnapped her!" Tybalt hissed, pouring venom into those words._

_ "Nor can I, son. It's a great miracle she's alive. Most people that kidnap royals kill them." _

_ I was too upset to contradict them. My mind was wirling with images of Drew. All of the powerful memories that we shared. My favorite one was just before Tybalt and father showed up. It was of how happy Drew was that I was pregnant. Now it was gone. _

_ The gates to the castle opened. Tybalt and Father beamed at the fact they found me. I spit in disgust, when no one was looking. The first thing I saw when I walked in the place was Mother. Her tear filled sapphire orbs, sparkled when she laid eyes on me. Her arms enveloped me._

_ "I'm so glad your home, baby," She whispered into my hair. I breathed in her sweet scent, happy to see her. _

_ "I missed you mom." And now when I finally spoke those words, I realized it was true. I missed my mother. But not as much as the heart-breaking feeling I get when I think of Drew._

_ I pulled away from her. A little distance away I saw Ash. He jerked his chin over, so I assumed he wanted to chat._

_ "Tybalt, Father, Mother, I must speak with Ash." I hurried over to him. He graced me with his arm like he was a god or some shit like that._

_ When we got out of earshot, his carefree expression hardened._

_ In my room, he growled, "I know what you did."_

_ "What?" I asked innocently, hoping he'd drop the subject._

_ "You weren't kidnapped, you ran away together."_

_ "Wow, what are you a physic or something?"_

_ "No," Ash took a deep breath and calmed down, "Okay, I'm totally fine with the fact you love him. Heck, I love someone else—no offence—but I think we should just pretend, you know? so we can keep our loved ones alive and find a way to get them."_

_ I gawked at him in shock. "You'd do that? For me?"_

_ He coughed nervously, "Well yeah, and for me of course. But we have to share all of our secrets so it'll seem like were a couple."_

_ I cast a brow at him, "How can I trust you?"_

_ He laughed, "I'll go first then." He told me about his life in Kanto. He'd fallen in love with a farm girl there. But when his parents found out, they told him marry me, or the girl dies. He chose me, so he could save her life. I could tell he was giving me the truth, because the look in his eyes confirmed it. _

_ "What's her name?"_

_ "Misty. Mist for short." He smiled dreamily, repeating her name over and over again._

_ "What a pretty name," I cooed. _

_ He stopped smiling and shifted his attention to me, "Well what about you and Andrew?"_

_ I told him about Drew. Everything, even the fact that we'd wed. Ash gaped at that but said nothing. Finally I hesitated, "And, I'm pregnant with his baby."_

_ Ash groaned, "This is not good, now we'll have to pretend the baby is mine, and I'm not up for that commitment."_

_ "But what if the baby has green hair or eyes?"_

_ "We'll figure something out when the time comes. How far along are you?"_

_ "About 2 and a half weeks."_

_ Ash slapped his head, "Great, now we're going to have to pretend we had sex! Lovely. What an eventful Friday._

_ So for the next hour Ash and made stupid sounds and thrust our hips in the air. I mussed my hair and messed up my clothes. I was exhausted from fake sex. _(OMG! I lol'd big time at this point. So messed. XD)

_ And from the moment we'd left the room, everyone could tell we did the 'deed'._

_End of flashback _

I sighed at the memory, and how stupid we looked to everyone else.

I found Tybalt in the throne room. I summoned up all my courage and asked, "Tybalt, how did you find me?"

Tybalt stroked his chin, amused. "We've been searching every town and village. No one had seen you. I was beginning to worry. The days went on, and hours grew longer. I would not rest till I found you. The other men laughed at me, told me you probably ran off with him. But I know you better. You didn't did you?" His gaze hardened. I stiffly shock my head.

He smirked, "Good. So anyway, one of the men suggested we searched abandoned town. At first I thought the idea obscured, but then I grew desperate. So we checked these abandoned towns." He sat down in his throne.

"And of course we'd found a church. One that looked abandoned, but had and old man living there. Frair Lawrence. We demanded to know if you'd been there. He refused to answer at first, but we gave him money and food. There he told us, you'd been there quite often and had taken up residence in a small cottage. He mentioned you like a meadow just a mile away from the church. He also said some absurd thought that he'd married the two of you. So that's how we knew he'd kidnapped you. Your not really married to the boy are you?" I was too stunned to answer. Frair betrayed us, even thou he said he wouldn't.

I hesitated, "No." Tybalt either ignored the hesitation or just didn't hear it. I hated lying to him, but if that's what kept Drew alive then I would swear on my grave, we'd never married.

"Good," He relaxed into the throne.

"Tybalt? May I go for a walk to William's house?" I questioned, looking up at him pleadingly.

Barley glancing at me, he said, "Sure."

So I scurried out of the castle. Sure enough I was at Will's ten minutes later. I pounded on the door.

Constance's blonde head poked out, "Oh, hey May, come on in." She gestured me in.

Will was sitting at a table, chatting with Benvolio… and Drew.

My eyes widened, "Drew! Will! But how?"

All three's eyes turned sharply to me. Drew's eyes lit up. Will smiled and sauntered over to me. "I'm Drew's 24hour watch guard."

I smirked. This could work out to my advantage. My mood fowled. I hobbled over, and plopped down on Drew's lap. I told Will, Benvolio and Constance what happened to Drew and I. Will vigorously wrote down everything I said. Then I told Drew about Frair betraying us. And I also told him—very embarrassed—that Ash and I pretend to have sex to keep our baby safe.

Drew was very angry about Frair, but burst out laughing when I told him about Ash and I.

"It's not funny," I huffed, crossing my arms and glaring at the floor.

Drew laughing ceased, "Your right, love. It's not funny, it's hilarious." His laughter continued.

I glared at him. "Your child is in there and if you ever want her to meet you, I'd shut up."

He stopped and very seriously said, "He. He's in there. It's a boy."

"No," I disagreed, "It's a girl. A mother knows these things."

"But your not a mother yet."

"Yes I am! I have a baby in me, so I'm a mother. Shut the hell up Drew."

His emerald eyes rolled, "Whatever, but if it's a boy, you'll be hearing an, I told you so from me." He grinned at me.

Benvolio sighed, "Come on Drew we have to meet Gary at the fountain. He'll be pissed if we're late."

Drew glared at him. I saw he suppressed a sigh. He kissed my lips good bye, and stalked out of the room after Benvolio. I muttered contently, and stayed to chat with Will and Constance.

**No one's P.O.V**

**At the fountain-**

Drew and Benvolio hurried over, where their brother was sitting on the edge of the fountain. The place was deserted.

"Took you slow asses long enough." Gary snickered at his brothers.

Drew opened his mouth to respond, But was interrupted by someone else.

"Gary Montague! I challenge thee!" Tybalt screamed and thrust his sword towards Gary's head.

"What did I do?" He cried, pulling out his sword.

"You stole Lily from me!" Tybalt lunged, but Gary blocked just in time.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gary demanded blocking another attack from Tybalt.

Tybalt hissed and stabbed Gary's heart. Benvolio and Drew watched too stunned to help their brother.

Gary's last words before he passed, "Damn you Montague's and Capulet's. you let this stupid feud go on for 20 years. I'm glad I'm dying so I don't have to deal with this shit anymore. Fuck you Capulet's and Montague's." Gary's breath heaved. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he died.

Drew hissed. Tybalt yanked his sword from Gary's dead body. He kicked the sword away from Gary. It clanked and clattered and landed in front of Drew.

Blind rage filled him. Everything was different. All he could think about was killing the man standing there cleaning his sword on Drew's brother. Drew scooped up the sword and dash over to Tybalt.

"Drew! STOP!" Benvolio yelled, but it was too late. Drew had just sliced off Tybalt's head. The head hit the ground with a thunk and rolled several feet away. Drew fell to his knees in complete shock. He'd just killed a man. His wife's brother.

Benvolio shook his head obviously shacked, "I don't know who you are anymore. I just don't."

The sound of horse hooves drew closer and Drew knew he was going to die. Drew pounded his fits on the ground—hard—. Tear fell from his eyes. _I'm so sorry, May._ He thought. When the hooves stopped, and a shadow loomed over him. Drew waited for death.

**Done ch—act 9. That was fun. Sorry Frair seemed a litted O.O.C ish, but that's the only way they could have found May and Drew. I'm so sorry Gary, but it had to be done. Just be happy Drew killed Tybalt for you. I'm quite happy he died myself(Tybalt not Gary.) F.Y.I- May and Ash are friends now so we can all be happy. Review. Not ch—act won't be for another week or so.**

**~Emerald~**


	11. Act X: Banishment

**Okay, so maybe I lied about it being a week or so, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**Drew's P.O.V-**

They shackled my feet and hands, dragging me behind their horses. My face was bruised and cut. Every part of me hurt. They had left Gary's body there, and had Tybalt on a horse.

As the castle gates opened, they stopped. I coughed up a mound of blood. I groaned in pain.

The horses started moving again. My head kept clunking against the concrete. When the horses stopped for good, the men grabbed the chains and continued to drag me.

They stopped in the throne room. I heard multiply gasps, probably because of me and Tybalt.

The sounds of horrified sobs broke through the crowd. I lifted my gaze up, May's sapphire eyes were mirrors into her soul, anger, hurt, confused, denial, and sadness.

Something bad was coming, and I was screwed.

**May's P.O.V-**

The I heard the sounds of hooves, I knew something was wrong. The hooves were too fast, and sounded urgent.

Multiply gasps broke out, including mine. Tybalt, was headless, and Drew was half dead.

My horrified sobs were heard, tears pooled in my eyes. Drew weakly lifted his head weakly, eyes boring into mine. Mine were mirroring my emotions, anger, hurt, confusion, denial, and sadness. His were of apology, and love.

My father voice rumbled, "You were on watch! You kidnap my daughter and kill my son! You well die!"

"Wait!" Ash yelled. Everyone turned to him confused, I tore my eyes away from Drew's to glance at him, "Capulet, May is the new heir, she's in charge."

Father roared, "She's not married yet!"

"NO!" My scream silenced the throne room, "I-I'll marry Ash and take charge of D—uh Montague."

Drew's eyes widened in shock.

"Ash and I'll discuss what to do with… Montague. We'll escort him to his cell for now."

"May… Do you think it's a good idea?" Father asked nervously, eyes flickering from Drew and I back.

"No, no, it's fine." I assured my father, linking my arms with Ash. Drew glared at Ash, but didn't move.

Two guards began drag Drew, motioning Ash and I forward. As soon as we left the throne room, Ash and I dropped arms. I told the men to carry Drew. They gave me a _you've got to be kidding me? _look. I glared at them, they groaned and picked up Drew.

Ash and I said nothing. Together we walked down 5 flights of stairs. We watched—me horrified, Ash un-amused—the men throw Drew in a cell and look the door.

"Leave, now." The nodded obediently and hurried up the stairs.

Ash and I hesitantly turned to Drew. He lay crumpled on the ground, face bruised and bleeding. His clothes were torn, and arms and legs bleeding. His mouth began gushing blood. His eyes rolled back into his head.

"DREW!" I screamed, Ash franticly searched the room for the keys. He found them lying on the floor, near the door. I knelt up against the door to the cell, reaching my hand in. Drew smiled meekly. I turned my head and saw Ash fumble for the keys. He walked over, his fingers shacking. Before the key went into the lock, they fell from his fingers.

I swiped them before he could get them. I rammed the key in the lock, and twisted it. The old Iron Gate swung open, creaking.

I bustled in there, falling to my knees by Drew's head. I put his head in my lap and began stroking his forehead.

"I'll go get the bandages." Ash murmured, awkwardly, whirling around and looking through the room.

"Hey, love," Drew sighed in comfort, weakly grabbing my hand and holding it to his face.

"Hi," My tears dribbled on his face, I bent and pressed my lips to Drew's forehead.

"I love you," Drew smirked, slightly.

"I love you too."

Ash coughed, "Uh, I have the bandages." Drew and I blushed.

"Okay, now we help Drew, Ash." Ash bent down and started wrapping Drew's legs up. I grabbed a roll and went to work wrapping Drew's head and arms.

"So, Ash? What do we do to keep Drew alive?"

Ash shrugged, "We could always send him away. You know like just a fake place, kind of banishment. You know?"

"That might work," Drew said thoughtfully, grimacing when I brushed his un-bandaged skin.

I sighed sadly, "Or we could just tell them the truth."

I jumped at the multiply yells, "NO!" Ash and Drew grinned at each other but Drew continued, "May, if we do, they'll kill me and maybe even the baby."

"Yeah we don't want anything to happen to her," I said grinning at our inside joke.

"Him," Drew muttered under his breath.

"Save the lover's quarrel for later. We have a plan. We'll 'banish' Drew, and then you'll," Ash pointed at me, "Well have the baby and then we'll take it from there."

"Okay." Drew and I agreed, saddened by the fact.

So Ash, Drew and I hatched a plan to take care of everything. Considering I'm now about 1 month or more pregnant.

Ash and I headed up the stairs, I in deep depression and Ash, well is Ash.

Father sprang out at us, "So are we going to hang the Montague?"

"No!" I said suddenly, "I mean, no, we'll give him one more chance, by banishing him to the nether regions of Verona."

Father's eye twitched, "Okay, fine. But what about your wedding, to Ash? You don't want a bastard do you?"

My eyes widened, "No, of course not! I was just thinking we get married after the baby was born, but pretend we did before. I think that would be best, father."

"Alright then, we'll banish the boy, and you'll do your original plan." Father agreed, and nodded.

So later that week, I watched as they sent my beloved off into the coal mines of Verona.

**Yay! Cha—Act X! Okay, I forgot to ask, What gender do you think May and Drew's baby will be? Who should I prove wrong, May or Drew? Anyway, I feel so bad about Drew and May. You know? Banishing him? Well it was better than killing him. *Sweat-drops* Poor, poor them. Review!**

**~Emerald~**


	12. Act XI: Blood and Sweat

**Finally a new ch—act! So sorry, I have been busy, midterms, boy problems, stuff like that. Okay moving on from my personal life. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**May's P.O.V-**

I was absolutely, depressed. So, that some of the servants refused to assists me. Father assumed it was the pregnancy, so I let him think that. But the truth is, that could be further then what was honesty bothering me. My Drew was sent to endure the dreadful coal mines of Verona. I hopped Drew would see the baby, at least once. I was about 3 months pregnant. Ash tried to help, but as far as I was concerned, he was just a pesky maid.

"Lady Capulet wishes for your presence, miss," Dawn whispered as if too afraid to actually speak to me.

"Okay," I said wearily. Lately, mother only wished my presence is when she wanted to sob for hours over Tybalt and I had to suffer listening.

I followed Dawn to my mother's chambers. Dawn rapped her hand on the door timidly.

"Come in," A raspy voice scratched like fingernails on a chock board.

Dawn pushed the door open. My mother lay on a mountain of pillows and under hoards of blankets. Her face was pale and shallow. I think my mother was dying.

"Mother!" I gasped alarmed hurrying to her death bed.

"My daughter," The wispy voice continued, scaring the crap out of me.

"Mom," I asked cautiously, "Are you okay?"

She laughed scratchily, "No."

My eyes widened. I collapsed on the bed beside her. Sweat was dripping down her brow, cascading over her eyes. I barley heard the door swing close, as Dawn left. "What?"

"My darling," She murmured, "I'm afraid I'm dying." She coughed, a dribble of blood ran down from her mouth.

"No!" I cried, tears spilling from the already glistening sapphire orbs. "No, no, no, this can't be happing! I'm losing everyone I love. Max. Macy. Tybalt. Dr—" I caused my voice to stop. Mom managed a small confused look.

"Who?" Mom asked getting weaker by the moment.

Not to sound mean or anything, but I decided to tell her the truth, considering she had like 5minutes to live. "Andrew Montague."

Mom gasped, "What? May he's an enemy!"

"I know mom!" I cried, "But I love him! Can't you excepted it?"

She refused to give in, "What about Ash and your baby with him?"

"Er, mom, the baby's not Ash's. It's Andrew's. And Ash is just helping me. He loves a girl named… Nevermind. Were just friends."

Mom sighed, but seeing how arguing was not going to help, she gave in. "Okay. Does your father know?"

I shook my head, "No. you weren't even suppose to know. I just had to tell you."

"Oh! I'm so glad you told me. I love yo…" Her voice caught, stopping what she was going to say. Her eyes closed and she stopped breathing.

Everything broke. All the pent up emotions I had just boiled over. I bawled my eyes out. Not just because of my mother, but everything that has happened over the past year now. I held my mother's cold hand to my chest in need of her comfort. I repeated the words I love you and don't die over and over. My tears dripped down onto her face, pooling there. I didn't want one of the only people that knew my dirty little secret to be dead. I mean what if something happened to Will? Constance? Benvolio? I couldn't allow anyone else to get hurt. The thought that hurt the most was that she accepted my relationship with Drew. And now she's dead.

I whimpered and weakly stood up. My mom was dead and nothing could change that. My feet never left the safety of the floor, as I cautiously made my way to the door. Pushing open the door, I call for my father. He rushes to my side.

"Mothers dead!" I bawled, crumpling to the ground.

My fathers face paled, "Wha—?" He poked his head and saw mothers lifeless form on the bed. "Damn those Montague's. They did this!"

"Father!" I snapped, "Don't be stupid! The Montague's are terrified of you. Besides the only one you think it is has been gone for over a month, proving his innocence!"

Father stroked his chin, "You do seem to be defending this Montague a lot. Could the feelings be more then hate? Hum? Maybe passion?"

My face paled, "What? No, but he does have an alibi. What about mom? Did you forget her already?" I felt it before I saw it. Father smashed his hand across my face. Tears of pain welled in my eyes. My cheek stung like hell.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" His hiss echoed in my head. "I'm your father. Respect me." He huffed in the room, before breaking down into sobs. There is no way I could not forgive this man. I would.

**At the mines… **

It had been at least a month since Drew was forced there. Sweat poured down his face, his breathing heavy. Never had Drew worked this hard. Another criminal snickered at his, "What poor little noble can't handle his weight in work?"

Drew glared at the man, "Shut up."

The man cocked an eyebrow, work momentarily forgotten. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

Drew smashed the wood he held in his hands across the mans face. Blood sputtered out of the man's mouth, along with a few teeth. Things like this had been happing to Drew all month. His anger just poured out, causing him to take it out on others.

The man sneered at Drew, "You'll regret that pretty boy." And then he staggered off, in search of cloth for his bloody mouth.

Drew didn't need anybody. In fact he hated everyone at this cursed place. Drew only dreamt of May, if he slept that is. Hours here were rough. You were working when they wanted you too, or you risked getting whipped. Drew paused from his work, cringing when one of the guards slashed his back. He continued working, knowing the guard hit him hard enough to cause the area to bleed. Blood and sweat was what he was doused in.

**May's P.O.V back in Verona-**

My feet crunched against the fallen leaves in the yard. The weather was chilly, and my body acted strange. Sweat doused my face, and yet I was freezing. The wind whipped at my hair. A drip of blood rolled down my brow. I scrunched my brows in confusion. I raised a hand, and a gash was upon my forehead. I had no clue how deep it may be, but it hurts like hell. My vision clouded, making it hard to see. What made it worse was a thick fog rolled over the path, making it impossible to see. I stumbled around blindly, attempting to find my way back to the palace. I heard a twig break. Someone was following me. My breathing increased. And for one of the times in my life, I was terrified.

Someone wrapped a sweaty hand over my mouth, preventing screams. Their other arm wrapped around my waist securely. I blacked out remembering, I hope he doesn't hurt my baby.

**Done! That was fun. Well I have nothing to say so, Review.**

**~Emerald~**


	13. Act XII: Harley? Drew?

**Oh my God! Finally! I'm so sorry I took so long, but I got hooked on this other story I was writing… and I had major writers block… All I could think about was Powerpuff girls! Okay so I left it on a cliffe and you must be dying to know what happens. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**May's P.O.V-**

A pale light poured into the room, cascading over me, in a soft yellow. Confused, I opened my eyes. I was lying on a bed with pale blue sheets, warm and homey. The place smelled like lavender, and a small fire crackled in the corner. The place was built out of bricks, and a small table sat near the fire. The place was scarcely empty, a few chairs, a book or two, and a plate of bread was lying on the table.

My eyes were glued to the bread. I could smell the yummy aroma from here. My stomach growled, and I immediately slid off the bed, shuffling quietly to the fresh bread.

I hovered over the bread, wanting to inhale it. Only then did I realize how tired I was, which of course was strange. Exhausted, I collapsed into the chair and grabbed a small hunk of bread. Munching on it, only then did the realization hit me. I was in a strange house, after being kidnapped! The bread slipped out of my fingers, bouncing on the table. I hopped up, no longer tired, and search my surroundings.

The window was slightly ajar, and I figured I could open it fully then hop out. Except for the fact, I would probably hit the ground face first and do some damage to the unborn baby. The walls were solid brick, no cracks in the wall. Hesitantly, I walked to the door, turning the handle. It opened!

"Yes!" I cheered quietly, pushing it completely open. I froze. A long path stretched out from the porch of the house. Thousands of trees covered the area, towering over the path and cottage. A thick fog rolled over the path, making it hard for me to see once again. I could not see a silhouette of the palace. I was alone, for now.

I clutched my stomach protectively as I backed into the cottage. Shutting the door, I noted the fog pouring in. I dashed to the window and slammed it shut. The pale light was gone and left the haunting fog in its place. The cottage was illuminated by the small fire.

I was scared. I sought comfort in the bed, curling into a ball, and crying. Weeping, I pulled a thin blanket over my shoulders and wrapped my arms around myself.

**At the mines…**

Drew sat alone at one of the picnic tables in the corner. He sipped his soup quietly, wanting to leave and find May. At the thought of her, his hand shook as he brought the broth to his lips. _I will not cry_, he thought. But images of his May, flowed through his mind. Her and his baby was safe, for now.

A man with blue hair sauntered over, carrying his bowl of soup.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Drew's hand stopped shaking. He snorted, "I don't care."

"Okay," The man sat across from Drew and smiled a crooked smile. "I'm Riley." (A/N: He's that guy who has a Lucario and looks like Sir Aaron!)

Emotionlessly, Drew replied, "Drew." Riley was still smiling. Drew's eyes narrowed slightly, "What are you smiling about?"

Riley stopped smiling, "Nothing." _Wow, this guy is so arrogant. Geez, _Riley thought angrily.

"Whatever." Drew went back to eating his broth, ignoring Riley.

Riley refused to be ignored, "So why are you here?"

Drew glanced up agitated, "What's it to you?" God, this guy was getting on his nerves.

Riley was frustrated. Why did this guy have to be so cold? "Just wondering."

"Do you really want to know? Fine. I was falsely accused of kidnapping the princess."

Riley gasped, "Princess May? What do you mean falsely accused?"

Drew sighed, "We fell in love. But the problem is I'm a Montague and she's a Capulet. So we ran away, and now she's also carrying my child. Oh and did I mention she's getting married to this guy to protect me?" Drew couldn't believe he'd told a complete stranger this. But he felt he could trust him.

"Oh, wow! I can't believe that." Riley shook his head.

"Well it's true," Drew snapped, glaring darkly at the blue haired man.

Riley flinched, "I never said it was."

"Oh," Both men went back to their broth, not speaking.

"Did you hear the guy running this place is getting married?" Riley asked, trying to start a conversation.

Drew snorted.

"Yeah, well apparently she has brown hair and blue eyes. She's suppose to be really kind, kind of dense, but nice." Riley shrugged.

Drew tensed. Brown hair? Blue eyes? Nice and dense? Oh God.

"What's her name?" Drew whispered, voice shaking.

Riley's eyebrows pushed together, "Um, I think it was May-lin."

"WHAT!" Drew roared.

**Back at the cottage…**

The door creaked open. I stopped crying and sat up, hair tangled. My eyes were tinged red, cheeks damp.

A man with shoulder length purple hair and blue eyes walked in. He had on rumpled clothes.

"Hello dear," He said casually, taking off his coat and hanging it over a chair.

"Excuse me?" I demanded, "Who are you?"

He chuckled lightly, "Your fiancée."

"What? You're not Ash!" I was outraged.

He stopped laughing, shaking his head, "No, I'm your new fiancée. Harley."

"But, I'm already married!" I blurted. I moaned and put my head down.

"Bull shit," Harley sneered, "You haven't been de-flowered yet. You're not married."

"I'm pregnant!" I screamed head coming up, glaring at Harley.

Harley paled, voice shaking, "N—no y—you c—can't be!"

"Well, I am." I crossed my arms.

"Shit," He fell down into a chair, moaning.

The door burst open. Drew stood in the door panting and covered in sweat. He had cuts and gashes on every showing body part. His shirt and pants were ripped, his leather boots worn.

Harley was on his feet, "You! You should be at the mines!"

"I followed you," Drew snarled, "She's mine!"

Harley snorted, "She's engaged to Ash."

"Aha! You finally admit it!" I yelled.

"May," Drew whispered.

I glimpsed into his emerald eyes. I felt like melting in the pools of emerald. He still had that effect on me.

"Drew." I breathed, waiting for this dream to end.

"Well, what a sweet reunion. But, sorry Drewy, she's mine now."

"I'll never be yours!" I shrieked.

Harley turned and glared at me. I observed Drew pick up a chair and slowly walked up behind Harley. He swung the chair hitting Harley in the back of his head. Harley crumpled to the ground.

Drew was swaying on his feet, feeling light headed. My eyes widened, and I got off the bed rushing to his aid.

Drew gratefully accepted my hand. I brought him to the bed, pushing him gently onto it.

"Drew, are you okay?" I asked, carefully poking skin. He flinched when I touched his back.

"I'm fine." He said shakily.

"Take off your shirt." I commanded.

Drew turned his head sharply, "May…"

"Do it." There was no arguing with the tone I was using. Drew hesitantly pulled the shirt off. His bare chest was fine, but oh, God, his back. His back was lashed so many times, the skin was peeling off, and the wounds were deep.

"Drew, oh my god, what happened?" My voice was shaking badly.

"The mines. They beat you if you don't work." Drew was angry at the mines. He hated the damn place.

"I'm so sorry. I should have never sent you there. This is my entire fault."

"Shh. It's not your fault." Drew caressed my cheek, and kissed away the tears that fell.

"I miss you." I whispered.

"I miss you too. May, I love you."

"I love you too, Drew." Drew kissed my lips. His lips tasted like salt. We were crying. Our eyes closed, as we kissed.

I pulled back first. "We have to take care of your wound."

Drew nodded, "Agreed."

**Oh my God! I finished this act in one day! Hurray! Okay, so I admit I was harsh to Drew… But, yeah, at least you got your cha—act. Oh, Riley is hot, I mean, Drew's hot, but Riley's an older hot man, not a sixteen year old boy. *Drools* Moving on, I hope you like! Review!**

**~Emerald~**


	14. Act XIII: Will I ever see thy again?

**Here we go! The next chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**May's P.O.V-**

After I dressed his wound, I assisted him with trying up Harley. I knew I had to get back to Verona, and Drew had to either stay here or go back to the mines. I knew what he'd pick.

"Are you sure?" I asked for the hundredth time that hour.

"May, love, I'm positive. I'm going back to the mines. I'll be fine. I promise. Just take care of our boy, okay?" He kissed my nose, which had been scrunched up in uncertainty. We had raided Harley's closet, which surprisingly had clothes in Drew's sizes. I forced him into the clean shirt and pants, along with a new pair of leather boots.

I frowned, "It's a girl." I was around two and half months pregnant now.

"Whatever. Just keep yourself alive. I'll come for you soon. I love you."

My eyes glistened, "I love you too. I promise I'll keep myself alive." Drew bent his head and kissed me quickly. The feeling of his lips on mine after all this time made me weak in the knees.

Drew pulled me out of the tiny cottage, and into the fog covered path.

"I have no idea how to get to the palace," I muttered, clutching Drew's hand tightly.

Drew murmured something and kept tugging me along. His hands felt rougher than usual, but they were his hands. The fog was getting thicker, the further we entered the path.

After what seemed like an eternity, we came to a clear cross roads.

"Left to Verona, right to the mines. I'll see you eventually, my love." His words seemed soothing enough, but something kept bugging me.

"Alight, I love you. Good bye." My words seemed so final, like I was saying goodbye forever. Was I giving up?

"Good bye." His words, too, now felt like he was never going to see me again. He pulled me to his chest, in a tight embrace. He tilted my face, and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips, and whispered against them, "I love you, so much. Never forget me."

Drew's words scared me. "I won't." Drew stepped back and gingerly pushed me on my way. Hesitantly, I step onto the path, and started walking. With each step, my heart felt like it was breaking even more. His words were so final. Was that his decision? To never see me again? I whirled around, but he was already gone. Continuing my way to the castle, I wept, thinking that I'd never see my beloved again.

**With Drew…**

Riley was leaning against a tree, whistling.

"Did you find you princess?" He asked, pushing off the tree and walking to his side.

Drew snorted, but answered, "Yeah. I knocked out Harley to do it."

"Nice," Riley chuckled, and ran a hand through his navy blue hair. Drew growled about something. Riley glanced down surprised.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Drew hissed, "Leave it alone." Drew thought of the words he'd said to May. Never forget me. Why the hell did he say that? Now she's going to think that he's never going to see her again. Drew felt horrible for speaking those three innocent words.

"Okay." Riley felt uneasy. Drew might do something reckless to be with his Princess. Riley knew, that this relationship would only end in tragedy.

"Drew?"

Drew grunted. Riley took that as a yes.

"I don't mean to intrude, but, I have a feeling this relationship will only end in tragedy." Riley didn't want to see Drew heartbroken, or dead.

Drew snorted, "Shut up. You can't tell me to give up on May. I love her."

"But was it meant to be?" Riley questioned, still walking with Drew beside him.

Drew was silent, then responded, "Wither it was or not, I love her."

"Alright." Riley was still weary, feeling some strong opposition to this… marriage.

**Back with May…**

I got myself to the palace alright. The tears had dried, leaving me bleary eyed and sad.

I discovered the only one to notice my absents was Ash. When I entered our chambers, he made me tell him everything that happened. All he could say was that he was relieved I was alive, and that my baby was okay. Ash smiled goofily and hugged me.

"You're a good friend," I said, hugging back.

"You too," Ash agreed, and let me go. "I've been exchanging letters with Misty."

I smiled, "Really? So what's going on?"

Ash told me all about what was happing in Misty's life, and then he read me her letters. They broke my heart even more. Misty's life was miserable and her Ash was here pretending to be my fiancée. Ash read me the letter he planned on sending. I told him to send my love. I've never met Misty, but I felt like I've known her forever.

"I have some things to do, please excuse me."

"Alright, I need rest anyways." I fell back into the pillows and closed my eyes. I rubbed gentle circles on my little baby bump. I heard the door close softly. I felt my mind wonder. What if it was a boy? What if it was unhealthy? I shook the negative thoughts away. She'll be fine.

My ear twitched. I heard something.

A timid knock. I sat up in bed. "Come in!" Dawn's head popped in.

"Lady Capulet, Lord and Lady Shakespeare are here to see you."

"Send them in." I was excited. I hadn't seen my dear friends in so long. Dawn nodded and opened the door. Will and Constance stood there grinning wildly. Dawn gestured them in and shut the door behind them.

"What was with the lord and lady stuff?" Constance asked coming over to my bed and sitting beside me.

"Dawn likes to be formal. I'm surprised she's so… alive."

Will cocked a eyebrow, "Oh, why would that be?"

"She had a baby recently, and you know how newborns are." I said, plopping back onto the pillows.

"Oh, I couldn't tell."

I began to tell them what happened recently. Will had his note pad, and was writing down every word I said. What I really wanted was to see Drew.

"Continue, Juliet," Will said, still writing words down.

Constance and I looked at each other, confused, "Who?"

Will glanced up, "What?"

"You call me Juliet," I accused him. Will blushed.

"Well, er, I'm writing a play on your life with Andrew. Star-crossed lovers Romeo and Juliet. Instead of your original names. I hope it's okay."

"Okay?" I asked, "That's great! As long as I get to help."

Will smiled, "Okay, Juliet Capulet."

I giggled, "Drew's, Romeo Montague, right?"

"Correct, I won't be in it, but, Tybalt and Benvolio will be. Things are the same, as well as different. I'll hope you can come to the play."

"A play on my life? Like I'd ever miss that for anything in the world." I smiled, and we—meaning Constance, William and I—consulted on the play, _Romeo and Juliet._

**Done! Hope you liked. The end was cute. Only like two more cha—acts plus the epilogue, and then I'll be finished this story! Thanks for sticking with me for this long. Review.**

**Love Emerald **


	15. Act XIIII: Amora

**Why? Why do I take so long to update this story? I love it so much! It's my baby… Okay… that was weird… Sorry for my weirdness! Okay, anyway, I've been hocked on **_**Fruits Basket**_** for awhile now, and yeah. So here's the next act!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! I wish… **

**May's P.O.V-**

**Seven and a half months later…**

I collapsed on the bed in my chambers, completely exhausted from the tiny walk I'd taken around the castle. I was almost at my due date, and walking made me so tired, it was stupid.

Oh, I forgot to mention, Will's play had been progressing wonderfully. I was giddy that I had finally inspired Will to write something. I feel this play will be around for a long time. It's amazing. And I'm not boosting about myself. Will's an awesome writer.

A small knock was heard at my door. Tiredly I called, "Come in!"

Ash pushed open the door, a huge grin on his face. Then he paused, grin slipping away.

"God, May, you look horrible."

"Thanks for those kind words of encouragement Ash." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "Your welcome. Guess what? I got a letter for Misty, and she sent her love as well."

"Seven and a half months to get here?" I asked skeptically.

Ash blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Um… I lost it and then found it about a month ago…"

I shook my head and muttered idiot. Ash glared at me and I laughed quietly.

"Shouldn't you have had the baby by now?"

I scowled, "I'll have her when I have her."

Ash cocked an eyebrow, "How do you know it's a girl?"

I sighed, "You're just as bad as Drew. Call it mother's intuition."

"You're not a mother yet." Ash pointed out, "What if it is a boy? What will you name him?"

"Christian."

"Wow, that was fast. What about a girl?"

"Amora. It means love." I was growing tired of Ash. I threw my arm over my eyes, meaning leave.

Ash chuckled and left the room, probably to read Misty's letter for a fifth time.

Suddenly a sharp pain hit me. I sat up gasping. It had only lasted a minute, but it hurt like hell. I went onto all fours, chocking on the air. God, it felt like I was hacking up a lung.

Only then, I was able to breathe. It never felt so good to breathe. I clutched the blue silk sheets tightly, mangling them. Another pain hit, and this time a strangled scream ripped its way up my throat. The pain was making me feel complete anguish. Oh it hurt.

Dawn, Ash and my father bust into the room. Dawn's eyes were wild and a frantic look upon her face.

"What's going on?" Father demanded, rushing to my side, faking concern. Ever since mother died, father has been a huge ass.

"She's having contractions! Did your water brake?" Dawn asked, touching my forehead. Ash stood frozen at the door, brown eyes wide.

The contraction ended, "No! It just started!" Father sighed with relief.

Then the worst possible thing that could happen, happened. My water broke. The water drenched the sheets. Ash fainted. Father's mouth fell open.

"This can't be happening!" Father growled, basically running out of the room, leaving Dawn to handle it.

"May! You have to lie down! It's the only way to get the baby out!" I knew. Dawn was trying to get me to lie down before another contraction hit. I could feel the anxiety in her voice.

I lay down swiftly, before Dawn could reprimand me again. An ear splitting scream came from my mouth. My third contraction and it already hurt that much. Sweat cascaded down my face.

After what seemed like eternity, Dawn yelled push one last time. With all my strength, I pushed, and heard the satisfying sound of a baby's cry. Shakily I wiped my brow, and disposed of the sweat on my forehead. Dawn wrapped my baby up in a little blanket and passed her to me.

"It's a girl."

I smirked. Oh, Drew was so going to have it. I was ecstatic! Not only was I right about the sex, but she had brown hair, so at first you couldn't tell if she was Drew's or Ash's. I knew the truth though.

"Amora." I held my baby to my chest. Dawn silently let herself out of my room. She, before, however, propped Ash up against the wall. He was still passed out.

I giggled softly, and then a tiny, creamy hand reached up, and touched my neck. My sapphire eyes darted down, and I gaped. Amora had large, emerald green eyes, outlined by black lashes. An adorable nose and small pink lips. My baby was the definition of adorable.

I smiled down at her, and ran my knuckles over her soft skin.

**At the cottage, three weeks later…**

I was at Drew's place. Well, more like Harley's, but we just took it over. No one at the castle would know I'd left, except for Ash, who was still passed out on the floor in our chambers. A lot of the fat from the baby disappeared, so I was able to fit into one of my slimmer dresses.

I laid Amora down onto the bed, and sat at the table, watching her sleep. Amora looked so peaceful.

The door creaked open, and Drew walked in, covered in grim and his clothes worn.

He spotted me immediately, "May!" I leapt up and ran into his open arms. I pulled away, and was also covered in grim. Drew smirked and kissed me. I was so going to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Drew, go get washed up. I have a surprise." Actually, I was the one that should be surprised. Drew hadn't noticed the baby on the bed, or the fact I was thin again.

Drew came back, ten or so minutes later, and completely clean. I stood in front of the bed, blocking his view of Amora.

Drew's eyes trailed my body, and then they widened, "You're not pregnant anymore!" I rolled my eyes.

"Ready to see your baby?" I queried, smiling innocently. Oh he was so in for it.

"Hell yeah! I was born to see this boy!" I twisted around and picked up Amora. I dressed her in a beautiful little emerald green dress that was just brighter than her eyes. The dress was silky and sparkly.

"Meet your _daughter_, Amora." The little girls dress hung over my arm, draping down to my knees. Amora eyes fluttered open, and her little nose crinkled.

Drew gaped, and walked closer. He took one look at his daughter, and his eyes softened and filled with love.

"Amora. What does that mean?" Drew questioned, still staring at his baby.

I smiled, no longer happy that I proved him wrong, "Love."

Drew grinned and glanced up hesitantly, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course!" I carefully passed her over to Drew. Drew cradled her perfectly.

"I knew you were right the whole time." He whispered, gazing at his baby with awe.

"Sure you did." I rolled my eyes. Drew ignored me and sat down on the bed. Amora babbled on to Drew in baby talk, and he nodded to her, as if understanding. I giggled, and kissed Drew's forehead. He barely noticed.

**Awe! That was so cute! And cheesy! Hurray for cheesiness! Yay! Okay… Moving on! Who's getting sad? We are nearing the end of this fic, only one more act and the epilogue. I wish it could go on forever, but, alas, every good story must end eventually. Besides, I have two other Contestshipping fics I'm working on, one'll come out soon, hopefully. But I need your help, I have two more ideas for my tragedies Pokémon thingy, and I want to know if I should do Pokeshipping or Twinleafshipping first. PS is WWII and TLS is Titanic. Back to Contestshipping, the other CS fics involves angels, demons, love, betrayal, friendship, and of course Contestshipping! The second actually has more than one shipping, but centers around CS, there's, ghosts, mystery, horror, romance, friendship and betrayal, sort of. It'll be called Forbidden Love or Haunted, so tell me your preference and wait for it to come out! First one to six wins! Okay, wow, this was long. So please, Review and well, enjoy my stories!**

**~Emerald~ **


	16. Act XIIIII: Together Forever

**Here is the final act before the epilog! It's so sad… *Goes to depression corner.* …Okay! I'm back! Hurray! It feels like my baby is leaving forever… Haha, I was weird again! So here is the chapter we have been dreading because then it's the end, after the epilog.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon **

**May's P.O.V-**

I had at least an hour before I had to take Amora back to the palace and find a way to be with Drew. God, the thought is so agonizing.

Drew was passed out on the bed with Amora snoozing on his chest. They looked so cute together. And it broke me even more. I had to get out of the palace and Ash had to go back to be with Misty.

I mentally sighed and walked over to the window in the front. I longed for the days when Drew and I lived at the outskirts of Verona. I wanted to have raised Amora away from all the hate. But not all wishes come true. Heaven help me, I wish this dream could come true.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked me sleepily, placing his callused hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing," I lied and leaned into his hand, "Where's Amora?"

"Still sleeping." I assumed Drew did not believe my pathetic lie. After all, his tone inclined so. I turned and brushed his lips with my finger. Drew's emerald green eyes calculated my movements. I let my hand drop. Drew flicked away a piece of jade hair from his eyes.

I stepped into the circle of his arms and placed my head on his chest. Drew held me tightly, like I was going to disappear or something.

"I love you." I whispered into his chest.

"I love you, too." Drew's hand touched my chin and tilted it up, and kissed me deeply.

A cry interrupted our first romantic encounter in a long time. Drew's laugh sounded forced. I shook my head and squirmed out of his arms and went to the bed, scooping up my baby.

"Shh…" I hushed my baby, and hummed a tone that sounded comforting. Amora's cries ceased, and she watched me with big green eyes.

"She's so beautiful." Drew commented, coming up behind me.

"Yeah, she takes after her father."

"More like mother." Drew kissed my cheek from behind me, and I smiled.

"Drew, I have to go." These words pained me so much, I hated it.

Drew gulped, "Yeah, I guess you do…"

I turned and faced him, "I'm so sorry. I'll see you soon." I kissed Drew. He smiled forcibly and kissed Amora's forehead.

"Bye." I left the cottage, tears burning in my eyes. I'd find a way to be with him, even if it cost me my life.

**At the palace…**

"Where the hell did you go?" Ash demanded, slamming the door to our room.

"To see Drew! He needed to see his daughter!" I snapped, and crossed my arms after placing Amora in her cradle.

Ash sighed, "Well, what are we going to do? If your father sees her eyes he'll know it's a Montague. Their signature eye color you know."

I groaned, "I know… It's horrible."

"What? Green eyes?" I smacked him on the head.

"No, I meant if father finds out. Which means we need to come up with a plan." After discussing with Ash for over an hour, we'd finally come up with a fool proof plan. It would involve Will, Constance, Benvolio and myself of course.

"We have to talk to them. I'll go. They never notice when I leave."

"Why can't I go with you?" Ash whined, pouting and plopping down onto the bed.

"Because I need someone to watch Amora so father doesn't see the eye color."

"Oh, right, I knew that." I rolled my eyes. What a dope.

So I left the palace once again and visited Will. He agreed hesitantly and Constance nodded, and hurried to make what I needed from her.

Then I found Benvolio at the fountain. I gave him a letter Ash and I wrote. I told him to give the letter to Drew in exactly a week. By the time he could get it to him, the plan would have started, and he needed to know what was going to happen.

He agreed, but was unsure of the outcome. Something bad was bound to happen.

I gave him a second letter with special information. I told him to give that to Drew as well.

**A week later…**

The plan had begun. I was 'ill' for the time being, and Ash was keeping Amora in a second house, away from me and the castle. Faking sick was difficult. Sticking your finger down your throat to fake actually sickness. This was making me weak and just downright scary. I was grumpy all the time, and my complexion was like, white.

When Will and Constance came to really begin the plan, I just hoped Benvolio got the letter to Drew.

"Here. Drink this now, and we'll get Dawn." Constance gave me a tiny vile with blue liquid inside. I smiled faintly.

"Thank you so much. I'll make sure to see that play, Will."

"How?" He questioned.

"You'll see. I have my ways." I hugged the two and popped open the vile. Sighing, I drank the entire thing in one gulp. Constance took it from me and shoved it into her dress pocket. I fell back into the pillows and closed my eyes.

"Someone! Help! The Princess isn't breathing!" Constance screamed, rushing to the door.

People bustled in, whirling around, trying to get me to breathe. Of course I was breathing, but it didn't look like it.

Some felt for a pulse.

"She doesn't have a pulse! The Princess is died!" Someone cried. Yes, I have a pulse!

Sobs erupted from around me. Jeez, Will and Constance played their parts brilliantly.

**At the mines…**

One of the officers broke down, yelling hysterically. Another tried to calm him down.

"What's going on?" Riley asked Drew.

"I don't know." Drew said snarkily. Riley inwardly sighed. He'd gotten used to Drew's rude attitude.

"She can't be! The king'll take it out on us! The princess can't be died!" He screamed, pounding his fists into the dirt wall.

"The princess?" Drew asked slowly. One officer looked up.

"We received news from the palace. Princess May-lin Capulet is dead."

Drew's eye twitched. Riley groaned. Drew was going to go on a killing spree.

"What?" He roared, he whipped the pick axe that he had in his hand at the officer who told him. It hit the man in the forehead and he fell back, dead. Everyone stopped moving.

"Oh, why can't that boy control his anger?" Riley asked himself. Soon a full out war took place, with Drew ruling supreme, killing anyone that got in his way. Riley stood off to the side, hiding in the shadows, not wanting to be a part of this stupid war.

Soon, the mine was littered with dead bodies. The living ones managed to scramble out of there before they could face the wrath of a broken man.

Drew stormed out of the mines, and crumpled to the ground outside of the cave. He stared at his blood soaked hands. What kind of a father am I? I just killed about a hundred men! I'll never be able to raise Amora. Anguish filled him. For his dead wife and never being able to completely raise Amora.

"Are you finished?" Riley asked, walking up behind him. Drew ignored him, and a wail of complete misery escaped him.

Drew sobbed, digging his fingers into the damp dirt and clawing till it reached rock. He scrapped his fingers across the rock, causing his fingers to bleed. His blood mixed into with the blood of innocents.

"God damn it!" He shrieked, tears still flowing heavily. Drew's mind was made up. He was going to join his beloved.

**At the castle, third person's P.O.V…**

Capulet stood solemnly, as the procession continued. They were to bury May on the twelfth, and today was the eleventh. She was to lie on a stone bed, where people from all over the land could observe her.

May's long, chocolate brown hair cascaded down from the stone bed, caressing the ground. Her arms were beside her palms up, and fingers curled. A long blue dress adorned her body, draping off the end of the bed. The shoulders of the dress rested on her upper arms, and the ends at her finger tips.

People wept from all around her. Ash was to be sent home in a week, taking Amora with him. Of course he wouldn't take her, but he had to pretend he was going to.

Once the precession ended, and everyone left, Drew snuck in. He took one look at May, and nearly started to sob right then and there. But he held on.

Walking up to the bed beside her, Drew took out a vile of his own. He pulled up a stool, and sat on it beside her. Popping open the lid of the vile Drew drowned it and placed his head on May's chest. It would take more than two minutes for it to completely take effect and he could join his loved one. Then he heard a flutter. He pulled back startled, green eyes widening in wonder.

May's eyes snapped open, sharing with the world her brilliant blue eyes once again.

"Yo—you're alive!" Drew sputtered, feeling weaker, poison taking affect.

"Yeah, didn't you get the letters from Benvolio?" May was absolutely furious. If Benvolio didn't get the letter to Drew… May gulped, then Drew would have thought I was dead.

Drew made a strangled sound, and head fell on my lap.

"Drew? Drew? Are you okay? Oh god, please be okay." She grabbed Drew's hand and felt for a pulse.

She found none.

Dread filled her.

He. Was. Dead.

"No!" May's shriek of misery echoed out from around her into the empty funeral hall, tears streaming from her eyes.

Bleary eyed, she eyed the knife strapped to Drew belt.

"Together, forever." She reached for the knife and grasped the hilt. Laying back down, she plunged it into her heart.

Before she died, her last thoughts were, _Oh no! Amora!_

Her head lolled to the side, and May-Lin Capulet died, beside her love.

**Hey! Don't go thinking this is over! I have the epilog, which I updated the same day as this! There are a lot of loose ends that need to be tied up before my story can completely end. So, review this chapter before the epilog. Because I'll know. I'll know. Review!**

**~Emerald~**


	17. Epilog

**And sadly, we come to the epilog of my CS, Romeo and Juliet story. No matter how much I love it, I must end it. Please, just read and don't feel sad.**

The next morning when everyone had come to say goodbye to May, they were hit with the shocking truth. She wasn't really dead.

Capulet demanded Will to explain this situation, especially the part where a Montague was lying on her.

After Will explained, Capulet's eyes blazed with rage, before he burst into tears. As it turned out for him, his granddaughter wasn't a bastard child after all. The lonely man cried.

Will felt pity towards him, and gently patted his shoulder.

Stricken, Capulet glanced up at Will, "Please, I can't do this. I can't take care of her. Please, look after Amora. I know M—she would have wanted that."

Will nodded. He left the room, but nearly burst into sobs at the sight of his bloodied best friend. She was gone, and now he was going to take care of her daughter.

Will found Ash at the cottage. Ash was slumped against the bed, sobbing quietly. Amora slept in the small cradle, un-aware her parents were dead.

"Capulet, he asked if I could take care of Amora. I agreed. You can go back to Misty, now." Will said gently, smiling sadly.

Ash looked up, "Are you sure? Wait, how did you know about Misty?"

Will chuckled quietly, "May told me." It took all his will power for his voice not to brake on her name.

"Okay. I'll get her things." Ash slowly found his way to his feet, and dawdled to collect the princess's things. Once he did, he passed Amora and her stuff to Will. Ash bowed, and collapsed on the bed.

Will left the cottage, smiling to himself. When the child opened her eyes, Will saw for the first time, just how much she looked like both May and Drew.

Over the years, Will watched Amora grow into a beautiful girl. He had long since finished the play, but was waiting for the correct moment to have the first performance.

From day one, Will saw that Amora was a very dramatic child, and she loved tricking him to see things her way. Will then knew, exactly when to have the performance.

Everyday, once she got older, Amora always asked about her parents. Yet, he refused to answer her, until the day he knew would be right to tell her.

**Amora at sixteen…**

Amora grinned at her reflection. She looked absolutely beautiful. Amora's dark hair was curled and pinned to her head with diamond hair-pieces. (Although she preferred emeralds and sapphires. Oh, and her grandfather paid for her stuff, but she didn't know the king was her grandfather and that she was one day going to be queen.) Her dress was a bright green emerald color, darkening in waves down the length of her body, ending in an almost black green. It was a sweetheart cut, with the bodice covered in sparkles. The dress set off her eyes.

Why might you ask, was she dressed like that? Well, because she was going to play Juliet in the play her adoptive father wrote. Amora knew a man was going to play after the first performance, but Amora had begged him for a long time to at least try out for the part. But, even so, it looked like he was going to let her perform in the play regardless.

Amora had always been fascinated by the idea of Romeo and Juliet, and knew the lines by heart, considering Will read it to her as a child.

"Amora? Time to go onstage." Amora's aunt, Constance said, smiling sweetly at her adoptive niece.

"Okay, I'm ready, Aunt Constance." Amora took a deep breath and stepped onto the blinding light of the stage.

The audience gasped, not believing a woman was in a play. Correction, a fourteen year old.

As Amora spoke her lines, she could tell the audience was blown away by her performance.

But her voice nearly caught in her throat once she saw the guy playing Romeo. His golden blond hair was, in a way shaggy, hanging in his face, covering his eyes. When he looked her in the eye, a look of relief and comfort washed over his tense stance, and he relaxed instantly. His eyes were the shade of polished sapphires, gleaming brightly, setting off his, everything!

Is this what falling in love feels like? Amora asked herself, heart pounding in her chest, her cheeks turning an exquisite shade of pink.

At the kiss scene, Amora wondered if he was actually going to kiss her. Naw, don't get your hopes up. This is a play. Amora had to grudgingly agree with herself conscious.

Until he bent down, and pressed a hesitant kiss to her painted lips. He pulled back, seeing if it was okay to deepen the kiss. With a slight nod of the head, he kissed her slightly deeper and longer.

They pulled apart, and the crowd went wild. They had never experienced a man and women kiss in a play before.

After the performance, Amora got many, many, compliments. After she got out of the Juliet costume, she was to go with Will and the guy who played Romeo to a conference, where people could ask questions about the play. (It's funny, cause the guy she shared her first kiss with, she didn't even know his name.)

She pulled off the dress, and pulled on a simpler white dress, that was an odd contrast with her dark hair. She pulled the pins out of her hair, and dropped them into the bag, that the dress was already folded into. Her hair fell in elegant waves down her back, framing her face. Will told her it was from her biological grandfather, so of course she'd keep it. Amora changed her shoes into white sandals.

She was greeted by Constance, Romeo and Will outside the change room.

"You look amazing." Romeo said, smiling a heart breaking smile.

"Oh, crap, introductions. Amora, this is Simon. Simon, meet my adopted daughter, Amora." They nodded towards each other, and fell into step behind the siblings.

At the conference the first question asked was, "William, how did you get inspiration for this beautiful play?"

Will chuckled, "My best friend, actually. Her name was May-Lin Juliet Capulet. She fell in love with Andrew Romeo Montague. All of the characters in my play were based off their tragic romance. But I, uh, left out some stuff."

"Wait, you mean this happened to the king's daughter?" The women asked, flabbergasted.

"Correct, but she had three siblings, as you all know, where as Juliet was an only child and Tybalt was her cousin not her brother. There were many other factors I didn't include, like the fact they had a daughter." Amora was learning so much she'd never known before. But, she felt someone watching her, and tilted her head to see who. Simon had his eyes locked to her face, and smiled when she looked at him.

"Do you know the love child?" The women asked again.

Will nodded, "Actually, quiet well, in fact… She's in this very room." An uproar started. Everyone demanding to know the child of 'Romeo and Juliet.'

"Silence. She's right there. Amora May Montague." Amora's heart stopped. She'd heard of the princess and how she tragically died, but being her daughter? And how about the fact she just starred in a play about her parents falling in love? Um, creepy much. But, Amora always assumed her last name was Shakespeare, going along with her adoptive family.

Everyone's eyes were glued to her. "Look, I guess I am the daughter of May and Drew Montague. I don't disbelieve my father. But that's the thing. I grew up as Amora May Shakespeare. Yes, May and Drew were my parents, but I don't remember them. Will is my father. But now that I know, I will still love my parents anyway, even if I didn't know them." Everyone was inspired by her words.

As the questioning continued, Amora's favorite question was.

"Simon, what were you most worried about in this play?" A man asked.

"That I'd have to kiss a guy. I mean, she never showed up to practice, so I assumed it was a guy. When I saw it was a girl, I relaxed instantly."

Amora responded with, "Good to know I'm a stress reliever." Everyone laughed.

Amora and Simon could not stop looking at each other.

And over the years, they fell deeply in love, and had a beautiful family, ruling as king and queen, once Amora spent time with her grandfather of course. The ruled fairly and justly, making everyone love them. But, no one forgot, that she was the daughter, of the famous Romeo and Juliet. This story was lost over the ages, but I still know it. It's dear to my heart." The women with graying white hair said.

"Grandma, how do you know this story?" she small child asked, gazing up at her grandma.

"That my dear, is a story for another day. Now, off to bed." The grandmother said.

The child ran in front, passing a man with graying green hair. "Night grampy!"

The women smiled thinly, "Such energy, eh?"

"Quiet my dear. Reminds me off us in the old days." The man chuckled, green eyes sparkling.

"Oh, yes, but like I said, that story is for a different day. Now let's go tuck her in, Drew." The women's sapphire eyes shone, and she kissed her husband's cheek.

"Yes, let's say goodnight, May. She's had a long day." Drew smiled, and caught his wife's hand, walking with her to their granddaughters room.

But, that again my friends, is a story to be told, another day.

**So? Was it good? There will be a prequel to the end, like with the elderly couple and how they knew the true story. Or, my true story I guess. But, I won't write that for quite a while, and by the time I do, you will have all forgotten me. The Pokeshipping story, chapter one is up and it's called, Possible is Impossible. Well actually, it'll be up later cause I just posted it, so stay tuned! Thank you for those of you who stuck with me this entire time. I love you all, and thank for the reviews, even in the crappier chapters. Please review my last chapter, and tell me if you actually want a prequel.**

**Good bye, and hope to hear from you in another story review.**

**~Emerald~ **


End file.
